Voyage en Alaska
by Ekaterin
Summary: Harm et Sarah sont envoyés mener une enquête à Fort Yukon, Alaska.
1. Chapitre 1

· 12 février

Appartement de Mac

Georgetown, Virginie

07h24

Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Tandis qu'elle achevait de s'habiller pour partir au travail, elle laisser ses pensées dériver invariablement vers le même but : la voix de Mic lui annonçant qu'il quittait l'Australie et emménageait à Washington pour être auprès d'elle.

Et surtout, elle revoyait le regard brûlant que Harm lui avait lancé à ce moment-là.

Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cette bague. Même si elle la portait pour l'instant à la main droite, elle se sentait coupable de voir à quel point Mic comptait sur elle. Il semblait faire tellement de projets sur leur vie future alors que plus le temps passait et plus la jeune femme se sentait prise au piège. Tout cela allait trop vite, trop loin, et elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle désirait.

Écartant ses sombres pensées d'un mouvement de tête, la jeune femme enfila rapidement son manteau, attrapa sa sacoche et, après une dernière caresse à Jingo, son vieux chien affalé sur le tapis, sortit.

Le vent glacial du dehors la fit frissonner. Harm allait encore la taquiner à propos de sa belle corvette décapotable, idéale pour rouler en été mais pas sous la neige : la capote, trop fine, la protégeait bien des flocons mais très mal du froid. Remontant le col de son manteau et soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, le colonel Mackenzie s'engouffra à l'intérieur et fit gronder le moteur.

Washington était magnifique sous la neige. Les bruits assourdis, les véhicules ralentis, les rares passants frôlant les murs, l'épaisse couche blanche recouvrant les bâtiments... La ville entière semblait enveloppée dans du coton. Mais Mac, trop préoccupée, ne prêtait aucune attention à la poésie du lieu, se contentant de quelques réflexions désagréables sur la lenteur exaspérante de son voisin de devant. En effet, en plus de ses soucis personnels, elle se remémorait l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait actuellement et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa lassitude. Le jeune enseigne qu'elle défendait était accusé de tentative de viol sur une de ses supérieurs, et l'affaire se présentait plutôt mal. Le capitaine et l'enseigne avaient été amants, mais en tombant enceinte, la jeune femme avait accusé son subordonné de viol pour protéger sa carrière. Les tentatives d'arrangements à l'amiable avaient piteusement échouées et les deux protagonistes s'entre-déchiraient à chaque rencontre.

· 12 février

Bureaux du JAG

Falls Church, Virginie

08h09

Après une longue série de soupirs désespérés, Sarah Mackenzie arriva enfin au JAG. Elle ne croisa personne dans le parking ni dans l'ascenseur, mais failli buter contre le lieutenant Sims en sortant dans le couloir.

_ "Harriet ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Oh ! Bonjour, colonel !" répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Harriet Sims Roberts était enceinte de son deuxième enfant et déjà elle ne pouvait porter d'autre uniforme que les larges chemises blanches de sa précédente grossesse. Avec un sourire attendri, Mac repensa à la naissance du petit A.J., à la panique générale et à l'accouchement en catastrophe dans le bureau de l'amiral. Lui qui avait toujours détesté l'imprévu s'était pourtant montré le plus actif de tous.

Mais aussitôt, les pensées de la jeune femme dérivèrent vers le capitaine Rabb. Ce jour-là, alors qu'Harriet partait enfin pour l'hôpital avec son nouveau-né dans les bras, Harm lui avait promis que si d'ici cinq ans ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient engagés, ils feraient un bébé ensemble. Mac n'en avait pas dormi pendant des nuits : de telles promesses lui ressemblaient si peu ! Lui qui était toujours si désespérément calme, posé, réfléchi, ne prenant aucune décision à la légère. Et depuis, inconsciemment, la jeune femme comptait : cela faisait déjà deux ans...

La voix du sergent artilleur Galindez la tira de ses songes au moment où elle passait devant lui.

_ "Colonel Mackenzie !

_ Oui, sergent ?

_ L'amiral veut vous voir dans son bureau, avec le capitaine Rabb.

_ Merci, sergent, j'y vais tout de suite."

Mac se dépêcha de passer dans son bureau pour y déposer sa serviette et jeta un coup d'œil chez son collègue, mais comme celui-ci semblait déjà avoir rejoint le bureau de l'amiral, elle se dépêcha de faire de même.

_ "Bonjour, Tiner !" lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle passait devant le jeune quartier-maître pour frapper quelques coups discrets à la porte de son supérieur.

_ "Bonjour, colonel !" lui répondit celui-ci juste avant qu'elle n'entre.

· 12 février

JAG, bureau de l'amiral A.J. Chegwidden

Falls Church, Virginie

08h11

L'amiral Chegwidden ne trônait pas derrière son bureau comme à son habitude : les bras croisés dans le dos, il se tenait près de la grande fenêtre et regardait au dehors. Harm, quant à lui, toujours impeccablement vêtu de son uniforme bleu marine et sa casquette blanche posée sur les genoux, avait pris place dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir qui faisaient face au bureau. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire de bienvenue lorsque Mac vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ "Vous êtes en retard, colonel." remarqua l'amiral d'un ton froid.

_ "Excusez-moi, amiral, il y avait beaucoup de neige sur les routes."

Chegwidden ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il quitta la fenêtre, vint s'asseoir à son bureau et prit une attitude plus familière, les doigts joints et les coudes posés en triangle sur le sous-main de vieux cuir.

_ "Vous allez devoir vous y habituer : là où vous allez c'est encore pire. J'ai déjà mis le capitaine Rabb au courant des grandes lignes de l'affaire."

Il mit ses lunettes de lecture, prit le dossier posé devant lui et l'ouvrit.

_ "Le sous-secrétaire d'Etat général m'a appelé ce matin : la petite base aérienne de Fort Yukon, en Alaska, a quelques problèmes . Elle assure depuis des années le ravitaillement par avions de la douzaines de petites communautés isolées de la région. Pourtant, le mois dernier, le général de brigade Benjamin Davis, qui dirige cette base, a déclaré huit incidents techniques à quelques jours d'intervalles chacun. Certains appareils ont été bricolés tant bien que mal pour pouvoir assurer leur service habituel, mais la plupart n'ont même pas pu décoller et le trafic habituel a pris plus de deux semaines de retard. Trois des villages ne sont plus du tout desservis et ont du rationner leurs vivres."

Levant les yeux au dessus de ses lunettes, l'amiral regarda ses deux subordonnés et poursuivit :

_ "Le général Davis pense, probablement à raison, que ces 'incidents techniques' sont de nature criminelle. Il a aussitôt mis son supérieur direct au courant, lequel en a parlé au sous-secrétaire, lequel enfin vous charge de résoudre cette affaire.

_ Je doute que ce soit à cause de nos compétences !" remarqua Harm avec ironie. "Je le soupçonne de vouloir se débarrasser de nous le plus vite possible, surtout en cette période !

_ Vous n'avez probablement pas tort, capitaine, vous connaissez comme moi la terreur que vous lui inspirez à toujours fourrer votre nez dans les affaires d'état. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis d'accord avec lui pour ce qui est de vous confier l'affaire : je pense qu'à vous deux vous devriez y arriver relativement rapidement. Vous trouverez tous les détails dans ce dossier. On vous attend là-bas dès ce soir. Des questions ?"

_ Une seule, amiral." répondit Mac. "Quelle température fait-il en Alaska en cette période de l'année ?"

_ Environ -30°C." dit-il avec un sourire narquois. "Ce sera tout ? Bien, rompez."

Harm et Mac se levèrent.

_ "A vos ordres !" répliquèrent-ils à l'unisson.

· 12 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

19h21

_ "Besoin d'aide ?!"

Mac manqua de se casser la figure en descendant du camion mais refusa l'aide du capitaine. Le vent glacial de l'Alaska lui cingla brusquement le visage, faisant descendre un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il faisait un peu plus de 10°C en dessous de zéro et elle était déjà gelée. Elle tenta de se repérer mais elle ne distinguait quasiment rien à travers la tempête.

_ "Vous êtes sûr que npous sommes arrivés ?" cria-t-elle au jeune sergent venu les chercher à l'aéroport.

_ "Oui, ma'me, le bâtiment principal est juste en face de vous !"

Mac devina plus qu'elle ne vit une masse sombre à environ vingt mètres, peut-être plus, son estimation des distances étant plus que douteuse dans un pareil décor. Une main crispée sur le sac militaire qu'elle portait à l'épaule, l'autre main remontant le col de son manteau, elle préféra marcher derrière la haute silhouette rassurante du capitaine Rabb plutôt que se lancer à l'aveuglette.

Finalement, au bout de dix mètres à peine, le petit groupe arriva à couvert et entra sans tarder. Lorsque la porte fut refermée et les sifflements du vent considérablement assourdis, le sergent put reprendre un timbre de voix normal pour leur annoncer :

_ "Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. Le dîner est servi à huit heures, mais le général vous attend dans son bureau dès que vous serez installés."

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme leur ouvrait une porte au fond d'un couloir.

_ "Il y a deux couchettes superposées. Excusez-nous mais nous ne savions pas que le colonel était... une dame. Si vous voulez, je peux essayer de vous trouver une autre chambre...

_ Il n'y a aucun problème, sergent, ça ne me dérange pas." le rassura-t-elle aussitôt.

_ "C'est vrai que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, Mac !" remarqua Harm avec un sourire amusé, lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

_ "La preuve étant que je n'entend quasiment plus vos ronflements !" répondit-elle du tac au tac. "Je prends celle du dessus."

Avant que le capitaine ait pu objecter quoi que ce soit, elle avait marqué son territoire en jetant son manteau sur la couchette supérieure, avec une négligence calculée.

· 21 février, neuf jours plus tard

Quelque part au bord du fleuve Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

18h37

_ "Harm ! Vous ne savez même pas où nous allons !" cria la jeune femme.

_ "Pour l'instant, loin d'eux ! Ensuite on verra !" lui répondit Harm sur le même ton.

_ "Nous allons nous perdre !"

Il s'arrêta un instant, se tourna vers elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains gantées.

_ "Ecoutez-moi, Mac, j'ai étudié les cartes géographiques de cette région pendant presque deux jours : je sais où nous arriverons si nous continuons à suivre le Yukon en aval. Faites-moi confiance et suivez-moi."

Mac n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, le capitaine ayant déjà repris son chemin à travers la neige. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de fixer son regard sur sa silhouette et de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils marchaient de cette façon depuis plus de deux heures. Mac elle-même, toujours capable de donner l'heure à la seconde près sans même regarder sa montre, commençait à perdre la notion du temps. La tempête se calmait peu à peu, se limitant pour l'instant à un doux rideau de flocons : le vent était tombé mais la température avoisinait les -15°C.

_ "Harm ! Je n'en peux plus ! Vous ne voulez pas faire une pause ?"

Les grandes jambes du capitaine cessèrent enfin leur mouvement mécanique infatigable.

_ "Vous aurez du mal à redémarrer, tout à l'heure. Vous allez vous refroidir...

_ Harm, ça fait deux heures qu'on marche avec de la neige aux genoux ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne vous demande qu'un quart d'heure !

_ D'accord..."

Il n'en fallait pas plus à la jeune femme pour qu'elle se laisse tomber telle quelle dans la neige. Harm l'imita.

_ "La nuit va tomber, il faut trouver un endroit où dormir." remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_ "Harm, je vous en supplie, annoncez-moi une bonne nouvelle : dites-moi que vous savez où vous nous emmenez !" fit Mac d'une voix lasse.

_ "Je sais où nous allons, mais ça doit être encore à environ deux miles d'ici.

_ A ce train-là, on y arrivera demain... Si on y arrive..."

La voix de la jeune femme tremblotait d'énervement. Malgré sa propre fatigue, Harm se rendait compte de l'extrême épuisement de sa compagne.

_ "Courage, Mac, vous avez survécu à bien pire... On y mettra le temps qu'il faudra mais on y arrivera, vous verrez..."

Finalement, ils reprirent leur route tant bien que mal, se rapprochant tout doucement de leur but. Harm, toujours devant, traçait un chemin et piétinait la neige pour faciliter la route à son amie. Après avoir suivi pendant plus d'un mile le niveau du fleuve, le sentier s'était soudain mit à grimper et surplombait à présent le Yukon de plusieurs mètres de haut. Harm ralentit aussitôt l'allure et se mit à avancer beaucoup plus prudemment, tâtonnant, rasant la paroi autant que possible car l'épaisseur de la couche neigeuse l'empêchait de bien distinguer les limites de la terre ferme. 

Il venait d'escalader un monticule enneigé qui leur bloquait le passage et allait se retourner pour tendre la main à son amie quand il entendit un bruit sourd, étouffé par la neige, puis, plus bas, le craquement de la glace qui se fend.

Faisant volte-face, il se mit à hurler :

_ "SARAH !!!"

Cette dernière n'avait pas proféré un seul cri, ni en glissant sur la plaque de verglas cachée sous la neige, ni en atterrissant, trois mètres plus bas, sur le fleuve gelé. Elle était durement tombée sur le dos et le poids de sa chute avait créé de dangereuses failles dans la glace. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle chercha à retrouver son souffle, tenta de se relever, se mit difficilement à genoux et n'eut que le temps de relever la tête vers Harm avant que la glace ne se brise tout à fait et qu'elle ne disparaisse sous les flots noirs.

Un instant tétanisé, Harm fit demi-tour et redescendit en courant comme il pouvait à l'endroit où l'escarpement s'abaissait vers le fleuve gelé. Un peu plus loin devant lui, Mac tentait pour remonter sur la glace, mais ses doigts crispés ne trouvaient aucune prise où s'accrocher.

_ "Sarah !!! J'arrive !!!" hurla Harm tandis qu'il se débattait avec la couche de neige qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

Mais il perdit encore de précieuses secondes à déraper sur la glace et, le temps qu'il la rejoigne, Mac avait déjà perdu ses dernières forces et se laissait couler. Une de ses mains cherchait encore désespérément un appui alors qu'elle s'enfonçait déjà dans l'eau glacée.

Paniquant totalement, Harm se retrouva finalement à plat-ventre au bord du trou, les bras tendus vers elle, et au moment où la main de la jeune femme allait disparaître à son tour, il l'attrapa et tira de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Mac réapparut : elle était bleue.

_ "Sarah ! Réveillez-vous ! Sortez de là, bon dieu !"

La voix du capitaine la sortit un instant de sa léthargie : sa main se crispa sur celle de son ami et elle se laissa hisser hors de l'eau.

Harm l'agrippa par les poignets et la traîna sans ménagements jusqu'à la terre ferme, pour que le poids de leurs deux corps ne fasse pas de nouveau céder la glace.

_ "Sarah ! Réveillez-vous !" lui cria-t-il en la giflant violemment sur les deux joues.

La jeune femme ne sentit pas la douleur mais ouvrit les yeux.

_ "Harm..." souffla-t-elle.

_ "On va s'en sortir, Sarah, on est bientôt arrivés. Accrochez-vous !"

Tandis qu'il lui parlait pour la maintenir consciente, il lui retira son manteau et lui fit enfiler le sien. De bleu qu'il était, son visage devint gris et ses dents se mirent à claquer. Enfin, la capitaine la prit dans ses bras et se releva.

Le reste du trajet dura à peine dix minutes mais il sembla à Harm qu'il était interminable. Le vent glacial recommençait à souffler et lui transperçait la peau comme un millier d'aiguilles, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son manteau pour le protéger. Les muscles de ses bras commençaient déjà à lui faire mal, mais contre lui, les tremblements incessants de la jeune femme et ses lèvres bleues lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'elle allait mourir de froid, et cette pensée lui donnait la force de continuer.

Enfin, un ponton d'amarrage apparut sur le bord du fleuve : plus loin, cachée derrière une rangée de sapins, se dressait une petite bâtisse. Harm, dans un dernier effort, allongea la marche.

_ "On est arrivés, Sarah, c'est fini..." lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Après l'avoir étendue à l'abri du vent, Harm entreprit de forcer la porte. Cela lui fut plus difficile qu'il ne pensait, car le bois avait joué et la porte s'était quasiment encastrée dans le mur. S'énervant contre le temps qu'il perdait et qui pouvait être fatal à son ami, Harm cessa de s'acharner sur la porte et fit le tour de la maisonnette à la recherche d'une autre entrée. Là, il trouva une petite fenêtre dont il réussit à forcer le volet et enfin, après avoir brisé la vitre d'un coup de pied, il porta Sarah à l'intérieur.

· 21 février

Dans une cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

Environ 22h00

Il l'étendit par terre, devant la cheminée, et entreprit aussitôt de la déshabiller. Attrapant au hasard le plaid étendu sur la vieille banquette qui faisait office de canapé, il l'en enveloppa et commença à la frictionner.

_ "Sarah ! Réveillez-vous ! Ne me laissez pas tomber !"

Comme tout à l'heure, au bord du fleuve, il la gifla.

_ "Sarah !"

Encore.

_ "Sarah !!!"

Finalement, celle-ci laissa échapper un gémissement. Harm recommença à la frictionner, tout en la rassurant.

_ "C'est fini, ma belle, c'est terminé. Vous êtes sauvée, maintenant... C'est fini...

_ Harm..." murmura la jeune femme en tentant de s'agripper à lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras en continuant à lui frotter le dos pour la réchauffer.

_ "Oui, Sarah, je suis là... Je suis là... Chuuut... C'est fini..." chuchota-t-il.

Le teint gris cendre de la jeune femme semblait reprendre quelques couleurs. Sa peau était toujours aussi glacée, mais elle avait au moins repris conscience.

_ "Je vais faire du feu, Sarah... Ne bougez pas, laissez-vous faire..." continua-t-il en l'allongeant doucement sur le tapis.

Il était d'ailleurs inutile de le préciser car Sarah était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement si ce n'est trembler de tous ses membres.

Harm partit à la découverte d leur abri. Il retourna dans le petit réduit qui servait de cuisine et par la fenêtre duquel ils étaient passés et trouva une pile de bois et de vieux journaux ainsi qu'une boîte d'allumettes dans un tiroir. Il fouilla aussi chaque armoire pour rapporter toutes les couvertures et les oreillers qu'il put trouver.

Au bout de dix minutes, le feu commença à prendre : le bois de sapin était bien sec et dégageait une forte mais agréable odeur. Harm avait confortablement installé Sarah au milieu des couvertures, adossée à la vieille banquette, et lui avait même déniché une chemise de flanelle délavée. Les cheveux de la jeune femme, mouillés par l'eau puis glacés par le froid commençaient à fondre.

_ "Ca va mieux ?

_ Oui..." répondit-elle d'une petite voix misérable.

_ "La circulation est revenue ?

_ Non... Je ne sens rien..."

Harm rabattit alors la couverture sur les genoux de la jeune femme et, sans écouter ses propres muscles fourbus et endoloris, se mit à lui frictionner les pieds et les jambes. Pendant de longues minutes, il lui étrilla la peau avec un bout de couverture râpeuse.

_ "J'ai l'impression d'être un cheval..." murmura Mac, le visage et la nuque dégoulinants de glace fondue.

_ "Si seulement j'avais de la paille !" lui rétorqua Harm avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Doucement, il se mit à remonter le long de ses jambes, alternant les frictions énergiques avec de longs massages. Sous ses doigts caressants, Mac cessa de trembler et s'abandonna totalement, sentant peu à peu les picotements désagréables qui annonçaient le retour de la circulation sanguine. Épuisée, les yeux à demi-fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière contre le siège de la banquette, elle observait Harm entre ses cils. Elle remarqua les plis soucieux de son front, l'inquiétude qui se lisait ouvertement sur son visage, la fatigue... Elle se sentit soudain coupable : si seulement elle avait fait attention où elle posait ses pieds, elle ne serait pas tombée à l'eau et n'aurait pas fait partager cet enfer à son compagnon.

_ "Harm..." chuchota-t-elle.

_ "Oui ?

_ "La circulation revient... Vous devriez vous reposer, vous êtes épuisé."

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'abandonna ses jambes que pour s'occuper de ses bras et de ses mains glacées. Encore une fois il commença par lui arracher la peau à force de frotter, puis il lui massa longuement les mains, remontant petit à petit jusqu'aux épaules et au dos. Totalement détendue, enfin réchauffée, Mac tombait de sommeil. Harm la fit alors s'allonger parmi les coussins, bien emmitouflée dans sa chemise de flanelle et dans ses couvertures, et la laissa s'endormir.

Quant à lui, il remit le reste du bois dans le feu, retourna en chercher dans le petit réduit, et ce ne fut que lorsque la pile de bûches fut prête qu'il céda à la fatigue et s'allongea aux côtés de la jeune femme. Blottit lui aussi sous les couvertures, tout contre elle, il la regarda dormir pendant quelques instants, rassuré d'entre sa respiration lente et tranquille et de voir que son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs. Il alla même jusqu'à lui caresser la joue du revers de la main pour s'assurer qu'elle était chaude. Finalement, avec un soupir de soulagement, il remonta ses couvertures et s'endormit.

· 22 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon

00h42

Il lui sembla qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des gémissements. Mac s'agitait dans son sommeil, les traits tendus, les couvertures rejetées en arrière et la respiration saccadée. Harm, perplexe, se leva sur un coude et voulut la recouvrir mais elle se débattit, sans se réveiller. Passant alors une main sur son front, il s'aperçut qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre.

Un peu paniqué, Harm s'assit tout à fait et regarda sa montre : il avait dormi deux heures. A ses côtés, Mac continuait de délirer dans son sommeil, marmonnant des syllabes incompréhensibles et se tournant dans tous les sens. Ne sachant trop comment réagir devant cette situation et n'ayant aucun médicament pour faire tomber la fièvre, Harm n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'elle tombe d'elle-même, en espérant que la jeune femme n'ait pas attrapé de pneumonie ou d'autre gentillesse du même genre. Adossé à la banquette, il prit la tête brune sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en prenant soin qu'elle ne se découvre pas trop, avant d'essayer de se rendormir.

· 22 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

09h06

Le réveil fut douloureux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harm se rendit compte qu'il était tombé sur le côté, pendant la nuit, entre la banquette et Mac. Ses muscles courbatus refusèrent tout d'abord de fonctionner et, quand il put enfin se lever et étirer sa colonne vertébrale, chacune de ses articulations endolories protesta énergiquement. En grimaçant, il passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse et se mit en devoir de ranimer le feu mourant, tout en notant avec ironie qu'il était bien plus facile à ranimer que ne l'avait été Mac la veille... Jetant alors un regard par dessus son épaule, il la regarda dormir : ses cheveux collaient encore à son front, son teint était pâle et sa jolie bouche laissait échapper une respiration un peu trop nerveuse, mais la fièvre semblait être tombée.

Harm s'activa toute la matinée pour entretenir le feu et achever de fouiller la baraque. Il finit par dénicher quelques boîtes de conserves qui pourraient leur caler l'estomac s'ils étaient tenus de rester plusieurs jours, et bricola un fil à linge de fortune devant le feu, sur lequel il étendit les vêtements toujours trempés de Mac.

Celle-ci se réveilla très tard, vers midi. 

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le silence impressionnant. Au dehors, la tempête s'était calmée : quelques flocons tombaient encore ça et là mais le vent s'était tu. La lumière froide et blanche du dehors rebondissait sur les meubles noirs de la pièce, ce qui créait une atmosphère assez étrange. Frissonnante, la jeune femme remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

_ "Mac ?"

Harm venait d'apparaître au fond de la pièce. Sarah lui sourit.

_ "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" lui demanda-t-il.

_ "Ca va. J'ai eu de la chance, je crois..."

Le capitaine s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa la main sur son front encore moite.

_ "La fièvre est définitivement tombée, en tout cas." dit-il avec un sourire.

_ "J'ai été malade ?" demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

_ "Vous avez déliré pendant la moitié de la nuit. Vous étiez brûlante.

_ Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

_ Moi, oui ! Vous m'avez fichue une sacrée peur ! Enfin... Ce qui compté, c'est que vous soyez tirée d'affaire maintenant..."

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, timidement.

_ "Harm... Merci..." murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son genoux. "Sans vous, je serai déjà...

_ Ne me remerciez pas, Mac, vous en auriez fait autant..." la coupa-t-il. "C'est à ça que servent les vrais amis, non ?"

La jeune femme sourit mais ne retira pas sa main. Harm passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. En silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée, ils songèrent aux derniers jours qu'ils venaient de vivre...

· 12 février, neuf jours auparavant

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Bureau du général de brigade Davis

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

19h44

Le général Davis, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et l'embonpoint apparent, attendait les nouveaux venus en fumant un cigare, confortablement installé derrière son bureau. La petite base ne semblait pas très active, n'employant qu'à peine vingt personnes : selon toutes apparences on ne se bousculait pas pour se faire muter ici. La base se trouvait à deux miles seulement à l'ouest de la ville mais le fait que la plus grande agglomération de la région, Fairbanks, se situe à plusieurs centaine de miles de là faisait, par comparaison, ressembler Fort Yukon à un trou perdu en rase campagne.

Lorsque les deux avocats du JAG entrèrent dans son bureau, Davis ne fit tout d'abord aucun mouvement pour se lever et les accueillir. Il jeta un long regard à Mac mais les traits de son visage ne trahirent pas le moins du monde son étonnement de se retrouver devant une femme lieutenant colonel.

_ "Colonel, capitaine..." commença Davis en se levant finalement de son fauteuil avec une mauvaise grâce évidente. "J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

_ Excellent, mon général." mentit Harm de son plus beau sourire de diplomate.

Davis se réinstalla aussitôt, en indiquant au capitaine l'unique fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau d'un mouvement de tête. Mais Harm, rompu à toutes les politesses, invita sa partenaire à s'y asseoir. 

_ "Je vois que le JAG n'a pas perdu de temps pour ouvrir une enquête !" poursuivit Davis sans broncher. "Moi qui pensait que l'affaire allait traîner dans les bureaux pendant des mois... La seule fois où l'on m'a envoyé des avocats du JAG, c'était il y a six ans, pour régler une histoire douteuse entre un de mes hommes et une fille de la région. Le genre mère célibataire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, décidée à faire beaucoup de bruit pour soutirer de l'argent à l'Air Force... Non seulement ils ont mis plus de deux mois avant de se décider à régler l'affaire, mais en plus ils m'ont envoyé une femme ! Voyez-vous ça ! Quelle blague..."

A cette dernière réflexion, Mac haussa un sourcil et lança à son partenaire un regard qui en disait long. Davis ne remarqua rien et continua à mâchouiller son cigare éteint en ruminant d'autres pensées aimables.

_ "Vous fumez, capitaine ?" ajouta-t-il en ouvrant une boîte en bois sur son bureau en lui proposant un Havane. Harm refusa stoïquement :

_ "Non, monsieur, plus maintenant.

_ Vous avez tort, c'est un des rares plaisirs qui nous reste en ce monde..." marmonna l'autre.

Harm se contenta de sourire poliment et Davis enchaîna :

_ "Je crois qu'on vous a déjà expliqué le problème, je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. Je vous ai fait préparer un dossier où vous trouverez, je pense toutes les copies de rapports dont vous aurez besoin. A vous maintenant de faire votre travail." conclut-il en tendant la chemise cartonnée à Harm.

Tandis que ce dernier y jetait rapidement un oeil, le général l'observa un instant avant de reprendre :

_ "Je crois savoir, capitaine, que vous étiez pilote ?

_ Oui, monsieur. A bord du Seahawk et de l'USS Patrick Henry.

_ Bien ! Les termes techniques ne devraient donc pas vous rebuter ! Évidemment, tous mes hommes sont à votre entière disposition et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous rencontrez un problème.

_ Merci, monsieur." répondit Harm.

_ "Je crois que le dîner va bientôt être servi. Colonel, capitaine, après vous..."

Mac quitta le bureau furieuse. Le général ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard et c'est tout juste s'il avait consenti à la saluer d'un mouvement du menton avant qu'elle ne sorte. Jamais on ne l'avait ignorée aussi superbement...

_ "Harm, vous avez vu ça ?

_ Quoi donc ?"

Évidemment, il n'avait rien remarqué...

_ "Mais... La façon dont il m'a traitée !" s'insurgea la jeune femme. "Il ne parlait qu'à vous, on aurait dit que je n'existais pas ! Il était à la limite du manque de respect !"

Harm se contenta de hocher la tête pendant que sa compagne enrageait.

_ "Quel sale type ! On ne leur apprend pas le respect envers un officier, dans l'USAF ? Et cette façon qu'il avait de raconter son histoire d'avocate du JAG incompétente ! Il ne m'a même pas encore vue travailler !

_ Mac... Vous n'allez pas faire toute une histoire parce qu'il ne vous a pas proposé de cigare !" la taquina Harm.

_ "Mais non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! C'est... Oh ! Ce que vous pouvez être insupportable, parfois !"

Dans le cas présent, ce fut elle qui se montra insupportable. Le pauvre Harm dut endurer sa mauvaise humeur le restant de la soirée. Mac passa son temps à critiquer ceux qui les entouraient, grommelant entre ses dents, les traitant tout bas de sales misogynes. Même lorsque la nuit et le calme tombèrent sur la base et que tous se furent couchés, elle continua à pousser de longs soupirs exaspérés.

_ "Mac...

_ Quoi ?

_ Il ne faut pas vous vexer pour si peu...

_ Je ne suis pas vexée ! Seulement je trouve qu'ils..."

Le reste de ses (désagréables) réflexions se perdit dans le grincement du sommier.

_ "Mac ?"

Un grognement lui répondit.

_ "Mac !

_ Quoi !!!

_ Dormez."

· 15 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

19h21

Harm et Mac se retrouvaient une fois de plus dans leurs quartiers, entre les quatre murs qui leur servaient de retraite stratégique. Le seul endroit de la base où ils pouvaient avoir un semblant de confidentialité. La jeune femme pianotait nerveusement sur la petite table devant laquelle elle était assise et qui leur tenait lieu de bureau.

_ "C'est quand même incroyable !" s'exclama-t-elle soudain. "C'est à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot ! Personne n'a rien vu, personne ne sait rien !"

Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient là, l'enquête piétinait. Pire : elle en était exactement au même point que lorsqu'ils avaient entendu parler du problème pour la première fois, dans le bureau de l'amiral. Ce qui énervait considérablement le colonel, qui ne supportait pas l'échec.

_ "Ils ont la frousse, c'est certain !" répliqua Harm, à moitié étendu sur sa couchette. "Le général Davis n'a pas l'air d'un type facile à vivre...

_ A qui le dites-vous !" renchérit Mac qui se souvenait de la façon dont elle avait été accueillie.

Elle attrapa une feuille blanche et se mit à griffonner en réfléchissant à voix haute.

_ "Bon, résumons-nous. Nous savons qu'une petite dizaine de sabotages ont été commis depuis environ un mois. Suffisament petits pour passer inaperçus un par un, mais suffisamment grands dans leur ensemble pour perturber tout le fonctionnement de la base. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur le terme 'sabotages' car le hasard pour que tant d'incidents se soient produits en si peu de temps serait vraiment trop énorme...

_ Quoique le ou les coupables soient très doués pour maquiller ça en accident !" objecta Harm. "Nous n'avons pas encore pu prouver que c'étaient réellement des actes criminels.

_ Harm..." soupira son amie. "Je sais que nous n'avons pas de preuves mais, au moins pour simplifier temporairement les choses, accordez-moi 'sabotages'...

- Accordé, mon colonel.

_ Bien. Je reprends : la base comporte exactement dix-neuf personnes, ce qui nous fait autant de suspects... Vu la météo, je doute que l'auteur des attentats soit extérieur à la base ou alors il est bien plus fou qu'on ne pense...

_ Mac ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette déduction ?!!" se moqua Harm, du fond de sa couchette.

Où il s'était d'ailleurs définitivement vautré...

_ "Oui, je sais, c'est un peu vaseux, mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

_ Où est donc passée la Mac que je connais ? Celle qui remet toujours tout en cause, même quand elle a superbement gagné une affaire ?

_ Cette Mac-là est fatiguée, ce soir... Vous me laissez finir ?

_ Je suis toute ouïe..."

La jeune femme poussa un soupir agacé avant de reprendre :

_ "Nous avons donc dix-neuf suspects... peut-être plus." ajouta-t-elle en lançant à son compagnon un regard qui en disait long. "Nous en avons interrogé quinze depuis deux jours et aucun n'a été capable de nous révéler quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. En gros, chacun fait son travail parfaitement et personne ne voit rien. Le mécanicien arrive le matin, s'aperçoit qu'il manque une pièce majeure au moteur, fait aussitôt un joli rapport à son supérieur et tout le monde est content. Personne n'a jamais vu de silhouette douteuse aux alentours des avions ou entendu de bruit de pas s'éloignant du hangar ou découvert de traces inhabituelles dans cette fichue neige ou encore reçu de menaces anonymes... Mais pendant ce temps-là, des centaines de gens commencent à mourir de faim !"

Le stylo sur la feuille se mit à grincer. Harm avait l'impression que Mac gravait sa rage dans le bois de la table : une fois lancée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle avant de changer de sujet :

_ "En parlant d'eux, d'ailleurs, nous pouvons les classer en deux catégories : il y a les réserves indiennes et les autres. Et comme par hasard, ce sont les réserves qui sont le plus touchées et ne sont plus du tout approvisionnées !"

La table gémit sous la pointe hargneuse du stylo.

_ "... Mac ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?" s'exclama Harm en se relevant sur un coude.

_ "Que c'était les réserves d'Indiens qui..." Elle s'arrêta.

_ "Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me faire dire, Harm ?

_ Une idée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit. C'est une thès comme une autre, un peu bancale mais pas plus que toutes celles que nous avons eues jusqu'à maintenant. Imaginez un instant que quelqu'un ici veuille recréer un genre de génocide : une façon de se débarrasser en douceur d'un peuple qu'il méprise...

_ Harm ! C'est ignoble, ce que vous dites !

_ Je sais... Mais ça pourrait tenir la route."

Mac resta songeuse un instant.

_ "Après tout, venant d'un homme comme Davis, par exemple, rien ne me surprendrai !" ajouta-t-elle finalement.

_ "Vous pouvez au moins l'écrire sur votre papier : c'est le genre de chose qui peut toujours servir..."

La jeune femme obtempéra aussitôt. Aussi farfelue que pouvait être son idée, elle était loin d'être plus idiote que la dernière qu'ils avaient trouvée.

La pauvre table se mit à gémir de plus belle sans que Mac y prête la moindre attention. Elle enrageait de savoir qu'elle était venue dans ce trou perdu sous soixante centimètres de neige et par -15°C, uniquement pour perdre son temps dans une baraque minable, sans trouver le moindre indice pour boucler son enquête, et pour servir de distraction à de pauvres machos. Aussi était-elle prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça lui permette de finir son travail et de mettre les voiles le plus vite possible.

On frappa.

_ "Oui, entrez !" répondit-elle d'une voix presque agressive.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le lieutenant Morena passa l tête par la porte :

_ "Excusez-moi, ma'ame, je me demandais si... Oh ! Pardon, mon capitaine !" ajouta-t-il en apercevant Harm.

Celui-ci sourit aimablement tandis qu'il s'extirpait de sa couchette et reprenait une position un peu plus respectable. Mac, fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur, demanda de son ton le plus neutre possible :

_ "Que puis-je pour vous, lieutenant ?"

Morena se mit à rougir. Ou en tout cas à faire quelque chose qui y ressemblait, vu son teint bronzé. Il bafouilla :

_ "Je... euh... Avec... Avec les copains, on a décidé d'aller en ville ce soir... Dans un bar... Enfin... On s'est dit que vous aimeriez peut-être... Venir avec nous ?"

Mac plaqua un sourire agréable sur son visage.

_ "C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, lieutenant, mais voyez-vous le capitaine et moi avons beaucoup de travail, ce soir...

_ Oh ! Je comprends, ma'ame !" ajouta précipitamment le pauvre homme qui devint encore plus rouge.

Il semblait ne s'être attendu à rien d'autre qu'un refus. Il restait planté là sans savoir quoi faire et ce fut Harm qui lui sauva la mise en lui donnant gentiment congé.

En refermant la porte, le capitaine étouffa un gloussement.

_ "C'est vrai que nous sommes débordés de travail, ce soir..." commença-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

_ "Quoi, encore !" s'exclama Mac.

Harm n'étouffa plus rien du tout : il éclata de rire.

_ "Quelle tête vous faisiez quand il vous a proposé de sortir ! On aurait dit un pingouin qui vient d'avaler une petite cuillère !"

Et il rit de plus belle. Mac ne sourcilla même pas.

_ "Vous trouvez ça drôle ?" grinça-t-elle.

_ "Oh, Mac ! Arrêtez de vous vexer pour un rien ! Ca ne vous arrive jamais, d'habitude !"

Réflexion faite, le 'jamais' était peu être un peu exagéré...

_ "Probablement parce que d'habitude je ne suis pas enfermée seule au milieu d'un vingtaine de mâles qui n'ont pas vu de femme depuis des mois et qui passent leur temps à me reluquer comme un animal extraordinaire quand ils ne sont pas totalement misogynes !!!" répondit-elle d'une traite, furieuse.

_ "Mac..." renchérit Harm pour la calmer, "Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, vous êtes probablement la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée depuis longtemps !

_ Vous m'avez déjà sorti cet argument ! Vous devriez revoir vos classiques, capitaine !"

Harm baissa finalement les bras. Il ne faisait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et risquait de finir les dents enfoncées dans les genoux s'il continuait. Quand Mac se transformait en Devil Dog Marine, il valait souvent mieux la laisser se calmer toute seule.

Ce qu'elle finit d'ailleurs par faire car, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit son stylo avec un profond soupir résigné.

_ "Je ne sais plus où j'en étais... Ah oui ! Nulle part !"

Son ton sarcastique aurait pu faire concurrence à l'amiral lui-même.

_ "Tout ça ne nous mène à rien, Harm. Cette affaire traîne beaucoup trop...

_ Merci de me le faire remarquer !"

Harm s'était de nouveau avachi sur sa couchette.

_ "Vous avez des suggestions ?" ajouta-t-il.

· 18 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Bureau du général de brigade Davis

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

11h35

_ "Non, amiral, nous en sommes toujours au même point... Non... Disons que leur collaboration n'est pas particulièrement assidue... C'est ce que nous essayons de faire, monsieur... Bien, monsieur, bonne journée..."

La ligne fut coupée bien avant que la jeune femme eut achevé sa phrase.

_ "L'amiral n'éatit pas dans son meilleur jour, apparemment !" remarqua Harm, qui avait entendu les vociférations du-dit amiral.

Mac raccrocha le combiné en soupirant.

_ "Il l'était avant que je lui annonce que notre enquête n'avance pas d'un pouce...

_ Ce qui, pour lui, signifie que nous sommes en vacances aux frais du contribuable depuis quasiment une semaine...

_ ... Et que nous avons intérêt à avoir quelque chose à lui raconter la prochaine fois !"

Harm sourit.

Ils sortirent du bureau du général Davis, que celui-ci avait mis à leur disposition pour qu'ils puissent téléphoner à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que le lieutenant Morena les interpella :

_ "Colonel !"

Harm se sentit soudain devenir invisible, comme à chaque fois que Morena se trouvait en présence de Mac. Pour la énième fois il se demanda ce que ces hommes pouvait bien trouver d'attirant chez une femme telle que Mac, et pour la énième fois il ravala sa parfaite mauvaise fois : malgré le fait que son uniforme olive ne la mettait pas particulièrement en valeur, il ne pourrait jamais nier qu'elle était une femme superbe. D'autant qu'il l'avait déjà vue dans des tenues nettement plus sexy...

A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'un panorama détaillé défila devant ses yeux. Il la revit dans la longue robe noire et moulante qu'elle portait au gala militaire, dans la tout aussi moulante robe bleu nuit du bal de l'ambassade soudanaise, dans la petite nuisette couleur chair qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre d'hôtel à Moscou et, plus récemment, il la revit topless sur la plage de Sydney, plaquant un magasine contre sa poitrine... Il la revit aussi à chacun de ces (nombreux) instants où il l'avait trouvée terriblement séduisante sans jamais oser se l'avouer à lui-même.

Il dut faire un effort considérable pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et s'intéresser à la conversation.

Morena s'était statufié en un salut militaire impeccable.

_ "Repos, lieutenant." lui dit le colonel.

_ "Je vous cherchais, ma'me... Et le capitaine aussi !" ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Harm songea à la piteuse invitation du lieutenant, l'avant-veille, et tenta de retenir un sourire narquois. La différence notable étant que, depuis, Mac avait dormi et qu'elle était de bien meilleure humeur.

La jeune femme demanda d'un ton aimable :

_ "Qu'y a-t-il, lieutenant ?

_ Vous m'avez demandé ce matin s'il y avait moyen de vous dénicher une voiture. Comme le général est en ville aujourd'hui et qu'il est parti avec un des camions, il reste sa Range Rover personnelle."

C'était la plus longue phrase que Harm lui ait jamais entendue dire. Il avait débité son texte avec une telle rapidité qu'il se demanda même combien de temps le lieutenant avait passé à l'apprendre par cœur. Une seconde fois il ravala un sourire, et se tourna vers sa collègue.

_ "Vous auriez pu me tenir au courant de vos projets, Mac !

_ Ca m'a traversé l'esprit ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler... Vous nous accompagnez, lieutenant ?"

Celui-ci piqua du nez, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

_ "Euh... Non, ma'ame, je ne dois pas quitter mon poste..." bafouilla-t-il.

_ "Bien, alors trouvez-nous les clefs et nous nous débrouillerons.

_ A vos ordres, ma'ame."

Tandis que Morena claquait des talons, Harm murmura :

_ "Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il vous aurait suivie les yeux fermés !"

Mac lui jeta un petit sourire amusé mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le capitaine ajouta :

_ "Où allons-nous, exactement ?

_ Au village indien le plus proche. Je me demande pourquoi personne ne se préoccupe de les ravitailler par route. Peut-être n'est-elle pas praticable, avec toute cette neige, mais je voudrais m'en assurer.

_ Le général est au courant de notre petite escapade ?

_ Absolument pas. Il était déjà parti quand j'y ai pensé.

_ Vous pourriez lui téléphoner.

_ Je doute qu'il nous donne l'autorisation de bon cœur, surtout si c'est moi qui lui demande !"

Son ton sec indiqua à Harm qu'elle ne digérait toujours pas la conduite du général à son égard.

_ "Harm... Vous me suivez, n'est-ce pas ? On dirait presque que vous hésitez !

_ Je vous suis, comme toujours. Comme ça je serai au moins là pour vous sauver la mise si jamais ça se passe mal !

_ Comme toujours, effectivement !" rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en direction de leurs quartiers.

_ "Harm ?... J'espère que vous savez conduire sous la neige !..."

· 18 février

Sur une route au nord-ouest de Fort Yukon

Alaska

13h22

A travers le rideau de flocons qui tombait depuis déjà un moment, Harm réussit à distinguer l'ombre d'un véhicule, à une dizaine de mètres devant eux.

_ "Je crois que nous allons avoir de la compagnie." dit-il à sa collègue.

_ "Qui est-ce ? Nous n'étions pas censés traverser une région isolée et coupée du monde ?

_ Apparemment pas." ajouta le capitaine, alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du véhicule et que deux silhouettes s'avançaient vers eux.

_ "UIn problème ?" demanda-t-il en baissant sa vitre.

L'un des deux hommes encapuchonnés se courba vers lui. Le dialogue fut court.

_ "Non, mais la neige nous empêche d'avancer, il faut faire demi-tour.

_ Ah... Très bien, merci !"

Et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent tandis que Harm remontait sa vitre. Mac, pelotonnée au fond de son siège, observait le camion en silence.

_ "Mac..." commença-t-il. "Vous avez remarqué ?

_ Oui... Leur camion est là depuis au moins six heures. Comme il ne neige pas depuis assez longtemps pour que la couche soit aussi épaisse, c'est qu'il sont là depuis la précédente tombée de neige."

Harm la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_ "Je ne pensais pas à ça... J'étais juste en train de remarquer que le type avait un accent bizarre. Il parlait difficilement anglais et le coin n'est pas très touristique...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?" murmura la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes n'avaient de cesse de se retourner vers eux, comme pour vérifier qu'ils s'en retournaient bien, mais Harm ne bougea pas la voiture d'un centimètre.

_ "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda-t-il en laissant tourner le moteur. "On va leur demander ce qu'ils attendent ?

_ Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être particulièrement aimables, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous répondront. Vous n'avez qu'à faire demi-tour et...

_ Et on reviendra plus tard, d'accord..."

Il manœuvra finalement la voiture et repartit en sens inverse. Un moment ils roulèrent en silence, avant que Mac reprenne :

_ "A votre avis, de quel âys vient le type qui vous a parlé ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, il avait un accent que je ne connais pas... C'est plutôt à vous de me le dire : c'est vous la pro en langues étrangères !

_ Il me fait penser à l'accent iranien, mais ce n'est pas ça... En tout cas c'est un accent d'origine arabe.

_ Arabe ?

_ Oui... Turc, peut-être, ou israélien...

_ Et vous pouvez me dire ce que fiche un turc en plein milieu de l'Alaska ?!

_ Je n'en sais rien... Tout ça me paraît très louche !

_ Moi aussi... On dirait qu'ils nous ont sorti cette excuse bidon uniquement pour nous empêcher de passer.

_ C'est ridicule ! A quoi est-ce que ça les avancerait ? Il n'y a rien d'autre que de petits villages perdus, par là !"

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant : Mac avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

_ "Quelqu'un semble décidé à nous empêcher de nous y rendre, en tout cas." reprit Harm.

_ "Reste à savoir pourquoi..." répliqua sa partenaire.

· 18 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Bureau du général de brigade Davis

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

15h52

_ "Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous fichiez là-bas ?!!!" siffla Davis.

_ "Général..." commença Mac. "Le capitaine et moi nous nous préoccupions du ravitaillement de ces villages. Nous voulions savoir si les routes étaient suffisamment praticables pour permettre de leur acheminer des vivres.

_ Et je suppose que ça aurait été trop vous demander que de me tenir informé !!!

_ Vous n'étiez pas joignable à ce moment-là, général.

_ Je suis TOUJOURS joignable, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Je veux bien vous aider dans votre enquête mais il ne faudrait pas abuser de ma bonne volonté !

_ Personne ne cherche à en abuser, mon général." intervint Harm pour calmer le jeu. "Mais cela nous a permis de faire de nouvelles hypothèses quant à ces sabotages."

Le général semblait vouloir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et il s'attaqua à Harm.

_ "Des hypothèses, capitaine ?!" cracha-t-il en haussant le menton pour tenir tête à sa haute stature. "Le gouvernement ne vous paie pas pour faire des hypothèses mais pour mener une enquête et découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables de comprendre ça, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !"

Harm ne répondit pas mais se redressa de toute sa taille. Le général sentit alors qu'il ne réussirait pas à le toucher et se retrancha derrière son bureau.

_ "Vous allez retourner à votre misérable enquête. Je vous donne encore deux jours. Passé ce délai, si vous n'avez rien trouvé, je demanderai à ce que l'enquête soit classée et je vous renverrai illico à votre cher travail de grattes-papier..."

Et alors que les deux avocats ne bougeaient pas, Davis fulmina :

_ "Rompez !!!"

En le voyant piteusement battre en retraite devant les 1m94 du capitaine, Mac avait difficilement retenu un sourire moqueur.

· 19 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Quartiers du capitaine Rabb et du colonel Mackenzie

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

23h28

Mac entra dans la pièce, claqua la porte et s'appuya contre le battant.

_ "Je les hais ! Je hais cette base !" grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ "Que se passe-t-il ?" lui demanda son partenaire.

La jeune femme traversa la pièce et fourra rageusement sa serviette de toilette en tas dans son sac.

_ "Ce sont de vrais gosses ! De SALES gosses ! Suffisamment gamins pour essayer de m'espionner pendant que je me changeais !"

Harm sourit, amusé.

_ "Et surtout, ne dites rien !" lui jeta-t-elle avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Elle grimpa ensuite les quelques barreaux qui lui tenaient lieu d'échelle et s'effondra sur sa couchette.

_ "C'est une des pires enquêtes que nous ayons jamais eu à faire ! C'est nerveusement épuisant !" soupira-t-elle.

_ "Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera bientôt finie..." la rassura Harm.

_ "Vous le pensez vraiment ?!

_ Non..."

Mac sourit : elle se leva sur un coude et regarda un instant son compagnon aller et venir dans la pièce.

_ "On y retourne ?" chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer : Harm avait compris qu'elle faisait allusion au barrage suspect sur la route.

_ "Bien sûr !" lui répondit-il. "Demain, si c'est possible..."

Il éteignit la lumière et Mac distingua sa grande silhouette qui se dirigeait vers les couchettes. Il s'allongea sur la sienne avec un soupir, dans un grincement de ressorts.

_ "Mac ?

_ Oui ?

_ Que pensez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir dans ces villages pour que tout le monde nous empêche d'y aller ?

_ Je n'en sais rien... Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de ne pas savoir ce que sont devenus les habitants : nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles d'eux depuis le début.

_ Je donnerais cher pour retrouver le type de tout à l'heure et essayer de le faire parler..." soupira son partenaire.

_ Moi aussi..."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis les ressorts se remirent à grincer.

_ "Harm ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" s'exclama Mac en sentant une bosse dans son dos, à travers le matelas.

_ "Rien. Je m'étire, c'est tout... Désolé."

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, dans le noir.

_ "Bonne nuit, Harm...

_ Bonne nuit."

· 21 février

Sur une route au nord-est de Fort Yukon

Alaska

15h40

Ils durent attendre plus de temps que prévu pour pouvoir repartir. La température était tombée à -18°C, et une violente tempête retenait à la base la totalité des véhicules. En début d'après-midi, le surlendemain, les flocons cessèrent enfin de tomber et les routes, quoique dangereuses, furent à nouveau praticables. Entre-temps, Harm s'était ravisé. Il n'était plus tellement convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée de sortir par une météo aussi peu clémente, mais Mac tournait en rond dans la base comme une tigresse en cage. Elle essayait d'être aussi aimable que possible mais il était évident que tout lui portait sur les nerfs, exception faite de son partenaire. Elle avait besoin de bouger, de passer à l'action et surtout de s'éloigne de la "sangsue Morena". Le général Davis leur étant désormais définitivement hostile, ils durent faire appel à son second pour dénicher un véhicule et, après de longs palabres sur la nécessité de ce voyage, ils purent enfin prendre la route.

Durant tout le trajet, ni l'un ni l'autre n'échangèrent un mot. Le ciel plombé menaçait à tout instant de cracher de nouveaux flocons et ils avançaient avec une lenteur exaspérante. Harm était un conducteur prudent : malgré ses roues bardées de chaînes, la voiture accrochait mal le sol enneigé et ils n'avaient surtout pas besoin qu'une malheureuse accélération les fasse déraper et rejoindre les énormes congères du bord de la route.

Finalement, après avoir deux fois plus de temps pour faire le même trajet, ils approchèrent de l'endroit où les deux inconnus leur avaient barré la route.

_ "Arrêtez-vous là !" ordonna Mac à son partenaire juste avant le dernier virage.

_ "Quoi ?!

_ Si vous vous avancez trop, ils vont repérer la voiture et avec le monde qui doit passer sur cette route, ils n'ont pas pu oublier nos têtes. Je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose."

Harm ne posa pas de questions et obtempéra. Vu la lenteur à laquelle ils roulaient, il s'arrêta sans difficulté en plein milieu de la route. Mac s'emmitoufla le bas du visage dans son écharpe, remonta très haut le col de son manteau et descendit du véhicule.

Harm, un peu anxieux, la regarda s'éloigner en piétinant la neige immaculée et, tandis que la silhouette de la jeune femme s'estompait dans le froid brumeux, il remarqua que personne ne les avait précédés car il n'y avait aucune trace sur le sol. Devant lui, Mac ralentissait comme elle arrivait en vue du supposé camion. Elle se pencha un instant, fit encore quelques pas, puis revint vers la voiture.

_ "Ils sont toujours là !" hoqueta-t-elle en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur et en s'extirpant de son écharpe.

Réflexion qui, en soi, ne surprenait pas plus l'un que l'autre.

_ "Apparemment, ils n'ont même pas bougé. Le camion est presque enterré et il n'y a aucune trace au sol." ajouta-t-elle.

_ "J'avais remarqué. Mais avec cette température, ils n'ont pas pu rester dans leur camion tout ce temps : si ce n'est pas par ici qu'ils repartent, c'est de l'autre côté. Quel est le village le plus proche ?

_ Tekakwita... Mais il est encore loin.

_ Une dizaine de miles, si je ne me trompe pas..."

Mac le regarda, surprise.

_ "Je vois que vous aussi vous avez étudié la région !" s'amusa-t-elle.

_ "Nous n'avions pas grand chose à faire de toute façon. Il fallait bien s'occuper !"

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Harm demanda :

_ "On va jeter un coup d'oeil ?

_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils nous cachent !"

Ils prirent plusieurs minutes pour se barricader contre le froid tout en se mettant d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

_ "On y va à pieds et on essaye de les prendre par surprise. Et pas de précipitations, ils ne sont probablement que deux mais on ne sait jamais.

_ J'y vais directement par la route et vous, vous faites un détour pour les prendre par surprise, d'accord ?" marmonna la jeune femme à travers son écharpe.

_ "A vos ordres, colonel." lui répondit Harm en enfonçant son bonnet sur ses yeux.

Le deux hommes étaient assis bien au chaud dans l'habitacle de leur camion. Ils sursautèrent quand Mac frappa à leur vitre mais eurent la bêtise d'ouvrir leurs portières. Mac ne fit ni une ni deux : elle empoigna le conducteur qu'elle jeta à terre puis, sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, elle l'envoya d'un coup de pied s'étaler dans la neige. Un second coup bien ajusté lui fit perdre connaissance.

_ "Tout va bien ?" lui demand Harm en faisant le tour du camion après s'être débarrassé du deuxième type de façon à peu près similaire.

_ "Aucun problème, c'était presque trop facile..."

Ils traînèrent les corps dans la neige, vers l'arrière du camion et les hissèrent à l'intérieur. Après quoi ils refermèrent les portes et grimpèrent dans la cabine du conducteur.

_ "Harm ! Regardez ça !" s'exclama sa partenaire tandis qu'ils fouillaient l'habitacle.

Elle venait de découvrir une carte de la région, pliée et repliée, gribouillée de notes au stylo vert. Ensemble ils se penchèrent sur le papier mais n'eurent pas le temps d'en déchiffrer les instructions : devant eux, à une quarantaine de mètres, les phares d'un autre camion balayaient la route.

_ "Qu'est-ce que..." commença Mac.

_ "Probablement le reste de la troupe qui arrive... On dégage !" la coupa Harm en enfournant la carte dans la poche de son manteau.

Aussitôt, les deux enquêteurs dégringolèrent de la cabine et se mirent à courir en direction de leur voiture. ce fut une erreur : ils se firent inévitablement remarquer par les occupants du second véhicule qui les prit en chasse sans hésiter.

_ "Harm ! Ils nous suivent !" s'égosilla Mac en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

_ "Courez !!!"

Dérapant dans la neige, ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur voiture. Mac bénit silencieusement son partenaire qui avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas verrouiller les portières, mais celui-ci perdit de précieuses secondes à faire démarrer son moteur. Enfin, la voiture fit un bond en avant, glissa sur la neige, parvint difficilement à faire demi-tour et, au moment où le camion passait à son tour le virage, s'élança dans la bonne direction.

Harm n'avait jamais assisté à une course de vitesse aussi glissant et dangereux, et encore moins participé. Selon toute apparence, le conducteur du camion ne craignait pas la casse car il n'hésita pas à accélérer, ce qui eut pour effet de faire déraper dangereusement le lourd véhicule sur la chaussée.

_ "Harm !" cria sa partenaire au moment où l'impact d'une balle frappait le rétroviseur droit.

Reprenant aussitôt son sang-froid, Mac sortit de la boîte à gants le Smith&Wesson automatique qu'elle y avait déposé à leur départ de la base. Elle s'agenouilla sur son fauteuil, le dos à la route, ouvrit sa fenêtre et tira. Plusieurs de ses balles se nichèrent dans la tôle du camion, mais l'une d'elle fit voler en éclat un essuie-glace et traversa le pare-brise, faisant cesser pour un instant le feu de leurs poursuivants.

Harm finit par se décider à accélérer. Pendant environ un mile, la route était en ligne droite et ils purent augmenter leur vitesse sans se retrouver dans le décor. Mais en arrivant à deux cent mètres du bord du Yukon, que la route longeait un certain temps avant de le traverser, une succession de virages les déstabilisa. Harm négocia mal le dernier et la voiture fit une embardée qui leur fit frôler dangereusement un énorme talus de neige. 

Mac, toujours à genoux sur son fauteuil, perdit l'équilibre et serait passée à travers la fenêtre côté conducteur si Harm ne l'avait pas rattrapée au vol. 

_ "Mac !"

Effondrée sur les genoux de son partenaire, entre lui et le volant, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à se redresser. La voiture roula un instant sur le côté gauche, finit par retomber sur ses quatre roues et continua sa route en glissant en diagonale sur la neige.

A grand coups de volant, Harm faisait des efforts désespérés pour redresser le véhicule, sans grand succès. Mac se frotta la tête à l'endroit où elle avait cogné contre la vitre et jeta un regard en arrière : le camion les suivait à une quinzaine de mètres et amorçait à son tour le virage.

_ "Ils sont toujours là ? lui demanda son partenaire en reprenant son souffle.

_ "Oui... Mais ils vont bien trop vite !... Harm ! Ils vont... HARM !!!"

Derrière eux, le camion n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Emporté par sa vitesse et son poids, il n'eut pas le temps de tourner pour éviter le talus enneigé dont l'inclinaison, trop raide, eut pour effet de le renverser sur le flanc dans un bruit de tôle froissée étourdissant. A l'intérieur, les occupants furent tous projetés les uns contre les autres et l'énorme amas de métal se mit à glisser en avant sans que rien puisse plus le retenir. En quelques secondes à peine, il franchit la quinzaine de mètres qui le séparait de la voiture et la percuta violemment. . Les air-bags se déclenchèrent aussitôt.

Frappée de plein fouet à l'arrière, la voiture s'était froissée comme une feuille et fit deux tours sur elle-même en dérapant sur la neige avant d'être de nouveau rattrapée, percutée et irrémédiablement entraînée par le poids du camion.

Finalement, au bout d'une longue glissade qui les emporta sur une bonne centaine de mètres, les deux véhicules finirent par s'immobiliser.

Durant de longues minutes, plus rien ne bougea. Puis Harm ouvrit un oeil. Sa première pensée cohérente fut pour sa partenaire et, tout en essayant de se dégager, il s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien. Bien que n'ayant pas de ceinture de sécurité au moment de l'impact, Mac avait été retenue par un air-bag efficace qui avait parfaitement amorti le choc et lui avait évité un coup du lapin fatal. Elle était inconscient mais semblait ne souffrir d'aucune commotion sérieuse.

Harm s'énerva contre le coussin plastifié qui l'empêchait de se dégager, finit par ouvrir sa portière et s'extirpa difficilement du véhicule pour plonger jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige. Sans un regard pour la tôle pliée qui s'était arrêtée de justesse au niveau des passagers avant, il réussit à faire le tour et s'attaqua à la portière droite. La voiture s'était enfouie dans la neige jusqu'au niveau de la poignée, la vitre avait volé en tout petits éclats et la serrure était coincée, mais quelques efforts en vinrent finalement à bout.

_ "Mac ?... Mac !"

Celle-ci gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

_ "... Harm ?"

Celui-ci soupira de soulagement.

_ "Comment ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour articuler une phrase entière.

_ "Un peu sonnée, mais je crois que ça va..."

Harm avait ramassé un bout de tôle défoncée et réussi à crever l'air-bag pour aider sa partenaire à sortir. Mais à l'instant même où elle s'étirait pour vérifier si elle n'avait rien de cassé, la portière gauche du camion, désormais tournée vers le haut, s'ouvrit et se rabattit sur le côté avec un bruit de ferraille. Un des occupants, un jeune homme avec un fusil en bandoulière, tenta d'en sortir, aperçut les deux fuyards et se mit à crier pour prévenir ses collègues. Selon toute apparence, il n'y avait pas non plus de blessés graves de leur côté.

_ "Vite !" cria Harm en empoignant son amie par le bras.

Ils se mirent à courir en direction du fleuve.

· 22 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

12h10

Toujours blottie contre l'épaule de son partenaire, Mac avait frissonné au souvenir désagréable de leur long périple dans la neige et de sa chute à travers la glace du Yukon. La fatigue se faisait sentir. La faim, aussi. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de penser à autre chose.

_ "Harm ?" murmura-t-elle.

_ "Oui ?

_ Vous avez toujours la carte ?

_ Toujours. Elle est dans mon manteau.

_ Vous pouvez me la montrer ? D'après le peu que j'en ai vu, elle a l'air d'être écrite en arabe. Je trouverai peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant si j'arrive à la traduire..."

Harm sourit. La détermination de sa partenaire l'étonnait toujours.

_ "Vous en voulez pas manger un morceau, d'abord ? Vous êtes à bout de forces...

_ Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aussi manger, ici !" dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ "Ne vous fiez surtout pas aux apparences, c'est un véritable hôtel quatre étoiles !

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a au menu ?

_ Du bœuf en conserves, des lentilles en conserves, des raviolis en conserves, des champignons en conserves, des fruits en conserves...

_ N'importe quoi mais que ce soit bien consistant, alors !

_ A vos ordres !" conclut Harm en se levant.

· 22 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

12h42

_ "J'avais raison, c'est bien de l'arabe..." murmura Mac.

Le ventre enfin rempli, la jeune femme avait l'esprit plus clair pour étudier la fameuse carte. Assise en tailleur au milieu des couvertures, le dos au feu pour se réchauffer, elle fronçait les sourcils dans son effort pour traduire les inscriptions illisibles griffonnées sur le papier.

_ "Vous arrivez à la déchiffrer ?" lui demanda Harm en finissant une boîte de pêches au sirop, assis auprès d'elle.

_ "Difficilement... On dirait... D'après ce que je comprends, ces types possèdent quelque chose de très important, caché dans les montagnes...

_ Quelque chose comme quoi ?

_ Attendez... Je crois... Je n'arrive pas à traduire ce mot, là... Ca ressemble à... Un crash, ou un accident...

_ Un objet à eux se serait crashé dans ces montagnes et ils sont là pour le récupérer, c'est ça ?

_ Je suppose, oui. Quelque chose comme ça...

_ Un avion ?... Mais dans ce cas-là pour quoi n'ont-ils pas fait appel aux autorités ?

_ Et pourquoi étaient-ils prêts à nous tuer, uniquement pour protéger ce que nous aurions pu découvrir ?! Ce qu'ils cachent doit vraiment être TRES important !

_ Et quel est le rapport, s'il y en a un, avec les sabotages de la base ?"

Ils restèrent songeurs un instant, découragés devant toutes ces questions sans réponses. Les yeux fixés sur la carte, les lèvres pincées en une moue perplexe, Mac ne prêta aucune attention au fait qu'un bouton de sa chemise s'était décroché et dévoilait un décolleté plus que tentant.

Harm, lui, le remarqua : à demi allongé contre la banquette, il cessa soudain de manger ses pêches au sirop. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à laisser son regard glisser sur cette peau souple et fraîche qu'il reprit ses esprit et, d'un coup de tête, chassa ses pensées. Il se redressa et abandonna le bocal quasiment vide sur le côté.

_ "Récapitulons..." reprit-il. " voilà ce que nous savons : d'un côté, nous avons trois villages uniquement reliés au monde par un service d'aviation militaire, mais complètement isolés depuis plusieurs semaines car les avions sont régulièrement sabotés. Ils n'ont plus de moyen de communication, plus de vivres. D'un autre côté, nous avons deux crétins dans un camion, armés jusqu'aux dents, barrant l'accès de la seule voie terrestre menant à ces villages. Nous avons aussi une carte géographique indiquant qu'un objet crucial pour eux, probablement un avion ou un satellite, s'est crashé dans les environs de ces trois villages... Question : quel est le rapport ?

_ Et que sont devenus les habitants de ces villages, dans l'histoire ?"

Harm acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_ "Imaginons..." continua-t-il, "que ces supposés israéliens aient envahis ces villages pour protéger leur... disons... leur avion. Je comprend qu'ils veuillent en empêcher l'accès, mais pourquoi par ailleurs essaye-t-on de les affamer ?

_ Et pourquoi faire autant de bruit autour d'un simple avion ?

_ C'est probablement beaucoup plus qu'un simple avion. Peut-être un prototype hyper-sophistiqué, qui sait ?

_ Et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il découvert tout ça et essaye de les déloger pour s'approprier l'engin?

_ Le tout sans attirer l'attention des autorités américaines, mais ça n'a visiblement pas marché puisque nous sommes là, vous et moi..."

Mac fronça les sourcils. Elle remarqua enfin que sa chemise s'était un peu trop ouverte et la reboutonna d'un geste naturel avant tout en continuant :

_ "C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils n'essayent pas de franchir la frontière. Cette histoire dure depuis quasiment un mois, ils auraient dû s'en aller depuis longtemps !

_ C'est vrai. C'est que quelqu'un les en empêche... Dans ce cas... Les deux types dans leur camion ne seraient pas là pour nous empêcher de passer, mais pour les empêcher, eux, de fuir.

_ Ca pourrait coller. Mais quel est l'intérêt ? Et ça n'explique pas pour autant les sabotages à la base..."

Le visage d'Harm s'éclaira soudain. Les éléments avaient enfin réussi à s'assembler pour former une trame unique.

_ "Mais si, c'est ça ! Nous raisonnions comme s'il n'y avait qu'un seul groupe, dans l'histoire mais imaginons maintenant que nous avons affaire à un groupe qui protège son 'objet crucial' alors que les autres essayent de le récupérer. Les uns se barricadent dans les villages environnants qu'ils ont envahis et les autres les encerclent, les empêchent de passer la frontière et les affament pour qu'ils se rendent !

_ Israéliens contre palestiniens, par exemple..." murmura la jeune femme.

_ "Exact !

_ Et ils pourraient avoir perdu par exemple un avion de guerre original qui donnerait l'avantage aux uns et que les autres empêcheraient à tout prix de récupérer."

Elle regarda son compagnon, les yeux brillants.

_ "Tous les éléments collent dans ce cas-là !"

Harm sourit et pointa la carte du doigt.

_ "Et maintenant écoutez-moi et dites-moi si quelque chose vous paraît louche." commença-t-il. "Un avion ou un satellite, qui mettrait la touche finale au conflit en donnant la victoire aux palestiniens, se crashe dans la région. Aussitôt, les palestiniens débarquent pour reprendre leur bien, mais les israéliens tentent de profiter eux aussi de la situation. Avant que les palestiniens aient eu le temps de nettoyer le terrain et de repartir chez eux, ils sont encerclés par leurs ennemis et sommés de se rendre en abandonnant l'avion. Comme ils n'obtempèrent pas, les israéliens leurs coupent les vivres en sabotant les avions."

Mac remit une bûche dans les flammes.

_ "Ce qui sous-entend qu'il y a un espion travaillant pour eux dans la base.

_ Oui... Et ça nous fait encore pas mal de boulot pour arriver à tirer tout ça au clair. Les histoires de pays étrangers et de diplomatie sont toujours très délicates..."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite : elle regardait la bûche s'enflammer peu à peu.

_ "Ils ont sûrement autre chose à cacher..." reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

_ Le fait que ni les uns ni les autres n'aient tenté de faire appel au soutient du gouvernement. Tout serait tellement plus facile pour eux...

_ Peut-être l'ont-ils fait ?

_ Je ne pense pas... Le Président aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour tenter de résoudre la totalité du problème israélo-palestinien et s'attirer ainsi la sympathie des européens. Et la presse en aurait fait la une... Non, je pense qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour que tout se passe dans la plus grande discrétion possible. N'oubliez pas que les deux types dans leur camion étaient aussi là pour nous empêcher de passer : c'est donc qu'ils ne veulent pas que les américains interviennent dans leurs affaires."

Harm s'allongea contre la banquette en soupirant, les mains derrière la tête. Son amie avait raison.

_ "Encore une fois, alors qu'on nous avait envoyés résoudre une affaire bidon, nous avons trouvé le moyen de mettre le nez dans un complot international !" s'amusa-t-il. "Je crois qu'après ça, le sous-secrétaire d'état général va nous haïr définitivement !

Mac se mit à sourire.

· 22 février

Bureaux du JAG

Bureau de l'amiral Chegwidden

Falls Church, Virginie

18h06

_ "Tiner !" le rappela Chegwidden.

_ "Oui, monsieur ?"

L'amiral n'était pas de bonne humeur ces jours-ci, aussi le jeune quartier-maître réagit-il au quart de tour et pivota instantanément sur lui-même alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau.

_ "Vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelles du capitaine Rabb et du colonel ?

_ Non, monsieur. Toujours pas depuis leur dernier coup de fil il y a quatre jours.

_ Aucune nouvelle quelconque venant de Fort Yukon ?

_ Aucune, monsieur."

L'amiral fronça les sourcils et cessa d'écrire. Il releva la tête et resta songeur un instant avant d'ajouter :

_ "Ce sera tout, Tiner. Rompez.

_ A vos ordres !"

Alors que Tiner sortait enfin, A.J. Chegwidden retira ses lunettes de lecture et se laissa aller en arrière dans son grand fauteuil de cuir. Il observa un long moment l'aigle empaillé qui lui servait de compagnon depuis de longues années, sans penser à rien. Puis il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et décrocha son téléphone.

_ "Tiner ? Passez-moi le bureau du général Davis, à Fort Yukon..."

· 22 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

19h27

_ "A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Mac en s'approchant.

_ "Au fait que je ne sais pas combien de temps nous devrons rester ici. La neige n'arrête pas de tomber depuis une heure."

Harm, debout, les bras croisés, devant la petite fenêtre, laissait vagabonder son regard sur l'étendue cotonneuse qui recouvrait le paysage. Le lieu n'offrait pas un très grand panorama : devant eux, une étendue dégagée menait jusqu'au fleuve, sévèrement encadrée par des rangées de sapins. De l'autre côté, au delà du petit débarcadère disparu sous la neige et du fleuve gelé, d'autres conifères plantaient leurs ombres noires sur un tapis bleu de glace. Enfin, très loin à l'horizon, s'étendait une ligne épineuse de montagnes, la chaîne de l'Alaska. Harm savait qu'elle comprenait deux sommets, le mont McKinley et le mont Logan, mais il fut incapable de les reconnaître.

_ "Nous aurons assez de nourriture ?" s'inquiéta Mac.

_ Assez pour trois jours, maximum. Après quoi je pourrai prendre un des fusils et sortir chasser le caribou !"

La plaisanterie pince-sans-rire d'Harm ne les fit effectivement rire ni l'un ni l'autre. Au dessus d'eux planait toujours la menace que leurs poursuivants les retrouvent.

_ "Vous croyez qu'ils ont abandonné la poursuite ?" demanda Mac.

_ "On en peux que l'espérer..."

La jeune femme se renfrogne et remonta frileusement la couverture sur ses épaules, tandis qu'Harm passait un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

· 22 février

Bureaux du JAG

Falls Church, Virginie

18h31

_ "Amiral ? Le sécrétaire d'état à la Marine vous demande au téléphone.

_ Merci, Tiner. Passez-le moi sur la ligne 2."

Le quartier-maître obtempéra, puis retourna à ses occupations. Il sursauta quand l'amiral sortit brusquement de son bureau, sa mallette sous un bras et sa casquette blanche sous l'autre.

_ "Tiner ! Trouvez-moi le premier vol pour Fort Yukon. Je pars dès que possible...

_ Mais... Monsieur...

_ Un problème, Tiner ?

_ C'est que... Il neige beaucoup, là-bas, je ne suis pas sûr que l'aéroport soit ouvert...

_ Je me fiche de ce genre de problèmes, quartier-maître ! Débrouillez-vous mais trouvez-moi un vol !

_ Je... Bien, monsieur."

Bud, qui lisait un dossier eu moment où la voix de Chegwidden l'avait interrompu, lança un regard au sergent Galindez. Tout le monde, dans les bureaux, avait levé la tête. Et tous piquèrent aussitôt du nez, dans un bel ensemble, quand l'amiral se dirigea au pas de course vers les ascenseurs.

_ "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Bud à Tiner dès que l'amiral eut disparu.

_ "Le colonel Mackenzie et le capitaine Rabb n'ont pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, comme ils auraient dû le faire..." répondit celui-ci en se rasseyant et en décrochant son combiné. "L'amiral a décidé d'aller voir sur place comment avance leur enquête.

_ Aucune nouvelle ?

_ Pas la moindre, à part un coup de fil il y a quatre jours.

_ Ca ne leur ressemble pas, pourtant. Surtout de la part du colonel ! Vous croyez qu'il y a un problème ?

_ Je n'en sais rien... Mais l'amiral a l'air de le penser, en tout cas !"

La conversation s'arrêta là car le jeune quartier-maître avait obtenu une communication et se chargea de réserver un billet d'avion. Bud s'en retourna à son travail, penaud et inquiet de savoir que ses amis avaient peut-être des ennuis.

· 22 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Nord de Fairbanks

14h19

Le général Davis raccrocha son téléphone. Il venait de passer dix bonnes minutes à expliquer à un certain amiral Chegwidden, du JAG, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses deux enquêteurs.

_ "Quels sombres crétins, ces deux-là ! Toujours à fourrer leur nez partout jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'attirent des problèmes..." grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Après quoi il sortit de son bureau et se rendit dans le quartier des sous-officiers, pour charger un de ses subordonnés d'aller chercher l'amiral à l'aéroport et de lui préparer une couchette.


	2. Chapitre 2

· 22 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon

22h51

La cabane était plongée dans le noir depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Seul le feu, qui brûlait sans discontinuer, ajoutait une touche de lumière et de chaleur à l'ensemble. Harm et Mac avaient passé la journée à tourner en rond, sans trop savoir à quoi occuper leur temps en attendant que la météo leur permette enfin de sortir et de retrouver la civilisation. 

Malgré son aspect à première vue austère et spartiate, la baraque comprenait un certain confort et en particulier un grand réservoir relié à un robinet, qui faisait presque croire au miracle de l'eau courante. Mais, la couleur du liquide qui en sortait n'étant pas très engageante, Harm était finalement allé chercher plusieurs seaux de neige qu'ils avaient fait fondre, et chacun avait pu faire un semblant de toilette dans le petit débarras qui servait de cuisine. Mac avait récupéré les quelques rares vêtements qui avaient réussi à sécher et passé un bon moment à se débarbouiller avant de revenir s'allonger et somnoler auprès du feu le reste de l'après-midi.

A présent, Harm avait repris son poste, le nez contre la vitre de la petite fenêtre. Il était là depuis déjà de longues minutes, quasiment immobile, une ombre parmi les ombres et Mac, toujours étendue près du feu, quitta la douce chaleur pour venir le rejoindre. En l'entendant se lever, il se retourna et la regarda s'avancer.

Depuis la veille, il ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant les jolies couleurs que le feu de la cheminée mettait sur ses joues. Il avait tellement paniqué quand il l'avait tirée de l'eau noire et glacée, croyant qu'elle ne rouvrirait jamais les yeux. Il l'avait sentie si froide quand il l'avait portée dans ses bras pendant ce long calvaire jusqu'à la cabane, comme un paquet lourd et inerte... Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine à l'évocation de ce souvenir mais il le chassa de son esprit. Elle était là, désormais. Chaude. Vivante.

_ "Mac..." murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et vint se poster à ses côtés. Les yeux perdus dans le paysage, ils ne dirent plus rien, écoutant l'impressionnant silence ponctué de temps à autre par le cri d'une chouette.

_ "Vous allez l'épouser ?" demanda-t-il soudain.

Mac, prise au dépourvu, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ "Je... Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous inquiète autant ?

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu !

_ Eh bien... Oui... Je crois..."

Le visage de Harm se ferma. Il fronça les sourcils, prit un air faussement impassible et tenta de s'intéresser aux quelques flocons qui recommençaient à tomber.

_ "Harm... Vous le détestez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

_ C'est un type bien, pourtant...

_ Pas assez pour vous !"

La réponse était tombée nette. Glaciale. Presque hargneuse. Mac répondit du bout des lèvres :

_ "... Je sais... Vous me l'avez déjà dit..."

Se sentant aussitôt coupable d'avoir été aussi froid avec elle, Harm prit un ton plus doux pour ajouter :

_ "Excusez-moi, Mac... Mais... Je ne veux pas que vous soyiez malheureuse.

_ Vous vous sentez totalement responsable de moi, apparemment !

_ Oui... C'est un peu ça...

_ Je suis une grande fille, Harm. J'ai eu pas mal de mauvaises expériences, ces dernières années, mais celle-ci n'en est sûrement pas une. Mic a pris une énorme place dans ma vie... Il est amoureux de moi et je sais qu'il me rendra heureuse."

Harm ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pour la première fois, son attitude d'avocat imperturbable lui fit défaut et il chercha un instant ses arguments avant de laisser tomber :

_ "Vous l'aimez ?"

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rester silencieuse. Cette question, elle se l'était trop souvent posée sans jamais pouvoir y répondre franchement.

_ "Je suis bien avec lui... Il m'offre tout ce que je demande : de l'amour, une présence, un avenir...

_ Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?!"

Le ton était agressif et Mac se braqua aussitôt.

_ "Harm ! Je peux savoir en quoi ça vous concerne ?! Le fait que vous soyez un ami ne vous donne pas le droit de diriger ma vie !

_ Il faut pourtant bien que je vous empêche de faire des erreurs ! Et celle-ci pourrait...

_ Une erreur ?!!! Ce n'est pas une erreur ! Lui, au moins, m'offre quelque chose ! Lui, au moins, est là quand j'ai besoin de lui !"

Harm se tourna franchement et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

_ "Ce n'était pas mon cas, peut-être ?! Vous ne pouvez rien me reprocher, Mac ! C'est chez moi que vous veniez vous réfugier quand vous aviez le cafard, c'est moi qui vous ai épaulé quand vous avez affronté la mort de Dalton ou celle de votre père ! Et c'est moi qui vous ai tirée d'affaire lorsque vous avez été accusée du meurtre de votre mari ! C'est moi qui ait toujours été là !!!

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous me proposiez ? Une belle amitié ? Vous savez très bien que je demande plus que ça, Harm ! Et vous ne m'avez jamais complètement repoussée, vous m'avez toujours laissé croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous ! Mais vous... Vous..."

Mac cherchait ses mots, des larmes plein les yeux.

_ "Vous n'avez jamais rien fait !!!"

Ils restèrent face à face un moment, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Puis, Harm sentit sa colère retomber aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il balbutia :

_ "Mac... Je... Je suis désolé..."

Celle-ci détourna la tête et se mordit les lèvres en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Harm ne savait plus quoi faire.

_ "Sarah..."

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas. Plus encore, elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit étroitement contre lui pour s'imprégner de sa présence, s'accrochant, lui griffant presque les épaules, cherchant un peu de chaleur au creux de son cou. 

Harm lui répondit de la même façon. Il la serra très fort, tout en lui caressant le dos, la nuque, les cheveux. Son souffle dans son cou lui fit courir de longs frissons agréables jusque dans les reins, et ses lèvres déposèrent de légers baisers sur son front et ses tempes. Il lui murmura des excuses qu'elle n'écouta pas mais elle était loin de s'en soucier : dérivant doucement, Harm s'était mit à explorer chaque centimètre carré de son visage, à lui embrasser les joues, les paupières, le nez, la commissure des lèvres... Et elle se laissait faire, s'abandonnant totalement. Mais alors qu'il hésitait encore, ce fut elle qui tendit les lèvres et s'empara des siennes.

D'abord un peu trop passionné, hâtif, avide, leur baiser devint bientôt plus tendre, plus profond, et ne fut finalement qu'un long soupir de plaisir. Harm ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne faisait que ressentir. Cette peau, cette chaleur, cette langue qui le caressait, toute cette sensualité et cette douceur le surprenait. Et l'ardeur avec laquelle il y répondait le surprenait encore plus.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Toujours blottie contre lui, Mac n'osait plus bouger de peur de devoir faire face à un Harm gêné et coupable, qui regretterait déjà. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas : il avait recommencé à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et la serrait toujours aussi fort contre lui.

_ "Harm..."

Il lui répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau. Et les dernières barrières de la raison cédèrent une par une. Soudain, il n'y eu plus que lui, elle, le froid au dehors et le feu dans la cheminée. Il n'y eu plus que les couvertures et les coussins, devenus une invite à la volupté. Il n'y eu plus rien que leurs corps enlacés, avec entre les deux un amour irrésistible.

Ensemble, sans un mot, ils revinrent s'agenouiller parmi les coussins. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour partir à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Leurs mains se cherchaient, se croisaient, dénichaient des morceaux de peau sous des vêtements mal défaits. Harm, son visage niché dans le cou de la jeune femme, l'embrassait, la buvait, la respirait, s'imprégnait d'elle toute entière. Ses doigts, devenus soudain maladroits, finirent par venir à bout des boutons de la chemise de flanelle sur laquelle il s'acharnait et sa main glissa lentement le long d'un sein, d'un flanc, d'une hanche. Ses sens exacerbés réagissaient à la moindre caresse, au moindre effleurement, profitant le plus longtemps possible de la douceur tiède de sa peau, de la cambrure de ses reins. Une autre main sous la nuque de la jeune femme, il la fit s'allonger parmi les coussins.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, avec une tendresse incroyable. A certains moments, la passion les emportait et aurait pu faire croire qu'ils voulaient tous deux graver ce moment dans leur chair, se tatouer la peau de l'odeur de l'autre. Mais aussitôt ils retombaient dans une volupté profonde et calme, cherchant simplement à profiter de l'instant, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à leur partenaire et au plaisir qu'ils se procuraient. 

Enfin, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harm se détacha d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Un instant encore, ils restèrent là, flanc contre flanc, puis la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule et les jambes mêlées aux siennes. Bercés par le rythme de leurs respirations, ils s'endormirent au même moment.

Sans se poser de questions.

· 22 Février

Bureaux du JAG

Falls Church, Virginie

19h02

Aussi vite que lorsqu'il est en était parti, l'amiral Chegwidden sortit de l'ascenseur et traversa les bureaux du JAG. 

_ "Tiner ! Mon billet !"

Le jeune quartier-maître se leva d'un bond, et lui tendit le billet de réservation.

_ "J'ai réussi à vous trouver une place dans l'avion qui décolle à 20h48, monsieur..."

_ "Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Tiner !"

L'amiral saisit le billet en coup de vent et fit aussitôt demi-tour en claquant des talons.

_ "Lieutenant Roberts !", cria-t-il à Bud au passage, "Vous vous chargerez de la direction du bureau pendant mon absence !"

Puis, sans laisser au pauvre lieutenant le temps de répondre et sans un regard pour ses subordonnés, il regagna l'ascenseur et disparut dans la minute.

Encore une fois, Bud, qui discutait alors avec Gunny, s'approcha de Tiner pour avoir des nouvelles. Harriet, qui était là, elle aussi, les rejoignit sans attendre.

_ "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

_ "L'amiral a décidé de se rendre en personne à Fort Yukon pour avoir des nouvelles du capitaine et du colonel", lui répondit Tiner. "Il vient de partir pour prendre son avion."

_ "Il y a un problème ?" demanda alors le sergent Galindez, qui n'était au courant de rien.

_ "Le capitaine et le colonel n'ont pas donné de nouvelles depuis quatre jours", lui expliqua le quartier-maître. "L'amiral a appelé à la base de Fort Yukon et on lui a répondu qu'ils avaient disparu depuis deux jours..."

A cette nouvelle, le visage de Gunny s'assombrit et un pli soucieux vint se plaquer sur son front.

_ "Vous pensez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.

_ "L'amiral a l'air de le penser en tout cas !", remarqua Harriet en essayant de paraître enjouée.

Mais elle était autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus, inquiète du sort de ses amis.

Finalement, chacun retourna à ses occupations et Bud, un peu anxieux de devoir en plus se charger de la direction de JAG, partit s'installer à la place de l'amiral. Tiner, quant à lui, se rassit derrière son bureau. Mais tandis qu'il commençait à classer des dossiers, il se souvint soudain que l'amiral gardait toujours ses affaires prêtes dans le coffre de sa voiture pour pouvoir partir à l'improviste sans perdre de temps, et se demanda alors ce que l'il avait pu aller faire, entre le moment où il était sorti de son bureau et celui où il était passé prendre son billet. Mais comme il avait pris l'habitude, au service de Chegwidden, d'obéir sans jamais poser de questions, il abandonna bien vite celle-ci et se concentra sur son travail.

· 22 février

Base aérienne de Fort Yukon

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

21h13

_ "Voici votre chambre, monsieur" lui dit le jeune sergent qui avait accompagné l'amiral depuis l'aéroport.

Ce dernier inspecta la pièce d'un oeil impassible, posa son sac dans un coin, et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

_ "J'aimerais voir votre général."

_ "Tout de suite ?"

_ "Tout de suite."

_ "Bien... Euh... Suivez-moi, monsieur..."

Quelques minutes après, AJ Chegwidden entrait dans le bureau de Davis. Celui-ci, contrairement à l'accueil qu'il avait réservé à Harm et Mac la semaine passée, se montra d'une prévenance et d'un respect touts particuliers.

_ "Amiral Chegwidden, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?"

_ "Aucune importance", répondit froidement celui-ci. "Je suis venu pour avoir des nouvelles de mes enquêteurs. Ils ne peuvent pas s'être perdus comme ça !"

Davis, qui avait tendu la main vers sa boîte de cigares dans l'intention de lui en offrir un, se ravisa et retourna derrière son bureau.

_ "Oh, vous savez... Ces derniers temps, ils ne tenaient pas en place, ils partaient même faire des excursions je-ne-sais-où alors que les routes sont quasiment impraticables... Ils sont partis hier, sous des centimètres de neige."

_ "Je suis certains qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de le faire. Vous savez où ils sont partis ?"

_ "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il faudrait peut-être demander à ceux qui les voyaient plus souvent que moi..."

_ "Comme qui ?" demanda l'amiral d'un ton impatient.

_ "Eh bien... Je n'en sais rien... Le lieutenant Morena, je crois, et quelques autres qu'ils ont régulièrement interrogés pour leur enquête..."

_ "Je voudrais rencontrer ces hommes."

Davis fila doux, sous le ton sans réplique de l'amiral.

_ "Je vais pouvoir vous arranger ça, je crois..."

· 23 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

08h42

Mac ouvrit lentement les yeux. Encore à moitié endormie, elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était. Et avec qui...

Aussitôt, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle leva les yeux vers Harm. Il dormait encore, le visage légèrement tourné sur le côté, et tandis qu'elle l'observait, elle se remémora les quelques instants où, dans leur chambre d'hôtel de Moscou, elle l'avait regardé dormir. Mais cette fois-ci, son sommeil n'était pas troublé par un mauvais rêve. Le feu de la cheminée, quasiment éteint, jetait encore de faibles rayons de lumière sur ses traits détendus, à peine troublés par le frémissement des narines sous la respiration lente et tranquille. Un instant encore elle le regarda, puis reposa doucement sa tête sur sa poitrine et se laissa bercer, sombrant peu à peu dans une douce somnolence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harm commença à s'agiter, à soupirer, ses paupières s'ouvrirent paresseusement, se refermèrent quelques secondes, et il s'éveilla tout à fait. Sa première pensée fut pour Mac. Pensant qu'elle dormait toujours, il ne bougea pas pour ne pas la déranger et songea à tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Cette nuit, il l'avait attendue depuis longtemps mais elle lui laissait tout de même un goût d'amertume dans la bouche : oui, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, oui, ils avaient fait l'amour, mais elle ne lui appartenait pas pour autant. Et la main qu'elle avait posé sur sa poitrine portait toujours la bague d'un autre. Un peu déprimé, Harm poussa un soupir et déposa un léger baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

_ "Bonjour...", lui murmura celle-ci.

Harm sourit.

_ "Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il.

_ "Comme un bébé..."

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, ne sachant trop comment se comporter, maintenant que les choses avaient basculé entre eux.

_ "Mac... Je voudrais..." commença Harm d'un ton hésitant.

La jeune femme lui mit aussitôt un doigt sur les lèvres.

_ "Chuuut... Je sais."

Elle déposa un baiser sur son menton, avant de poursuivre :

_ "Harm, quelle que soit la décision que nous prendrons, remettons ça à plus tard. Profitons juste du temps que nous pouvons passer ici, seuls... Ensuite, nous verrons."

Harm ne répondit pas mais soupira de nouveau et resserra un peu plus l'étreinte de son bras autour de la jeune femme.

· 23 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Bureau du général de brigade Davis

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

10h21

_ "Lieutenant Morena à vos ordres, monsieur !"

_ "Repos, lieutenant." répondit l'amiral.

Il observa un instant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui avant de poursuivre :

_ "Lieutenant, on m'a dit que vous avez souvent eu affaire au capitaine Rabb et au colonel Mackenzie..."

_ "C'est exact, monsieur."

_ "Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent être allés ?"

_ "Pas la moindre, monsieur, je suis désolé. Je peux seulement vous dire qu'ils m'avaient demandé de leur procurer une voiture, il y a quelques jours."

_ "Quand exactement ?"

_ "Le 18, je crois... Ils m'ont même demandé si je voulais les accompagner."

_ "Et vous l'avez fait ?"

_ "Bien sûr que non ! Je ne pouvais pas quitter mon poste ! Mais je leur ai fait prêter une voiture et ils sont partis pendant plusieurs heures. Et quand ils sont rentrés, ils se sont fait engu... euh... réprimander par le général parce qu'il ne les avait pas autorisés à quitter la base."

_ "Il n'a pas à leur autoriser quoi que ce soit : mes hommes étaient en mission, et ils ont tous les droits du moment qu'ils en viennent à bout !"

_ "Je... Vous avez raison, amiral."

Chegwidden, songeur, fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

_ "Continuez, lieutenant, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

_ "Eh bien... Le surlendemain, ils ont voulu recommencer."

_ "Ils sont retournés au même endroit ?"

_ "D'après ce que j'ai compris, oui. Ils ont demandé une autre voiture au second du général Davis et sont partis en début d'après-midi."

_ "Et depuis, plus de nouvelles ?"

_ "Non, monsieur."

_ "Vous n'avez pas essayé de les retrouver ?"

_ "Si, monsieur. Le général a envoyé une équipe à leur recherche hier matin, mais ils n'ont pas pu aller très loin à cause de la neige et aussi parce qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas dans quelle direction chercher."

AJ était de plus en plus perplexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses deux enquêteurs lui causaient du souci mais ils n'avaient encore jamais disparu de la sorte, sans laisser la moindre trace.

_ "Lieutenant, avaient-ils l'air de vouloir partir pour plusieurs jours ?"

_ "Non, sinon je pense qu'ils auraient prévenu quelqu'un et de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucun bagages."

_ "Alors leurs affaires sont restées dans leurs quartiers ?"

_ "Oui, monsieur."

AJ hocha la tête.

_ "Bien !...Je vous remercie, lieutenant. Rompez."

_ "A vos ordres."

Quelques instants à peine après que le jeune homme fut sorti, l'amiral Chegwidden sortit à son tour et interpella un sous-lieutenant qui passait, pour se faire conduire dans les quartiers du capitaine et du colonel.

· 23 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

11h03

_ "Il n'a pas neigé, cette nuit" remarqua Mac en regardant à travers la vitre sale de la petite lucarne.

_ "Si ça continue comme ça, nous pourrons peut-être espérer sortir d'ici et rentrer à la base..." lui répliqua Harm.

Mac ne répondit pas. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment car cela sous-entendait qu'ils allaient devoir prendre la responsabilité de leurs actes. Depuis leur réveil, Harm et elle s'étaient volontairement voilés les yeux, évitant à tout prix de songer à leurs vies respectives, à Mic, à Renée, à ce qui les attendait au dehors. Ici, ils étaient dans leur bulle, totalement séparés du monde, et Harm lui-même, qui d'habitude ne se laissait jamais aller, avait décidé de jouer le jeu et d'abandonner pour un moment l'homme droit, honnête et moraliste qu'il avait toujours été. Un instant, Mac fut sur le point de lui demander comment ils allaient pouvoir retrouver leur chemin mais elle se ravisa, préférant ignorer totalement le problème. 

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire et lui sourit.

· 23 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Quartiers du capitaine Rabb et du colonel Mackenzie

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

11h09

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez, l'amiral Chegwidden était assis à la petite table et épluchait les documents que ses enquêteurs avaient pu réunir. Mais jusqu'à présent, rien ne le renseignait sur la destination qu'ils avaient pu prendre. A.J. retrouvait là le travail de base de toute investigation, les interrogatoires, les rapports, les compte-rendus... Il était même tombé sur quelques feuilles griffonnées où il put lire, de l'écriture de Mac, toutes les hypothèses farfelues qu'ils avaient trouvées pour expliquer le problème auquel ils faisaient face. Mais rien, en somme, qui lui soit utile pour les retrouver.

Fatigué, l'amiral posa ses lunettes sur la table, se massa le visage et posa ses coudes en triangle devant lui, les doigts joints, dans sa position favorite. Pendant un moment, il observa sans la voir la peinture blanche mal faite du mur qui lui faisait face. Il essayait de se mettre dans l'état d'esprit de Harm et Mac pour deviner où ils avaient bien pu se rendre, mais sans résultats concluants pour l'instant.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur la feuille de brouillon où Mac avait griffonné ses hypothèses et la relut pour la troisième fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'une évidence lui saute aux yeux : dans un coin de la feuille, Mac avait gribouillé le mot "villages", suivi d'un point d'interrogation.

_ "Bien sûr... Les villages..." murmura A.J.

Il jeta un oeil sur la carte régionale qu'il avait vaguement explorée quelques minutes auparavant, et chercha le moyen de se rendre dans les villages mis en quarantaine par la force des choses. Il n'y en avait qu'un : une route partant du nord de Fort Yukon, de l'autre côté du fleuve. Selon toute apparence, c'était celle-là que Rabb et Mackenzie avaient emprunté.

Aussitôt, il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre chez le général Davis et faire partir une équipe à leur recherche.

· 23 février

Cabane de braconnier, au bord du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon, Alaska

14h18

Mac regardait fixement le ciel depuis de longues minutes, comme si l'intensité de son regard pouvait réussir à faire tomber la neige. Depuis plusieurs heures, elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'une nouvelle tempête prolongerait leur séjour forcé mais le ciel s'était désespérément et inexorablement dégagé. Elle jeta un regard haineux au vieux thermomètre accroché au bord de la petite fenêtre et qui affichait -10°C.

Dans son dos, Harm s'était approché d'elle et avait surpris son expression.

_ "C'est étrange comme la température peut baisser et remonter si rapidement, dans ce pays." remarqua-t-il doucement.

Mac ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait que trop bien que la petite barre de mercure avait grimpé depuis leur arrivée et que ce léger et relatif réchauffement allait être la cause de leur départ. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

Harm passa ses bras autour d'elle et posa son menton sur son épaule. Tous deux regardèrent un instant le sublime paysage qui s'étendait devant eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent la moindre attention. Et ce fut au tour d'Harm de pousser un long soupir résigné.

_ "Il va falloir y aller..." chuchota-t-il, le visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme.

_ "Je sais." répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Harm déposa un léger baiser dans les cheveux de sa compagne, avant de s'éloigner d'elle en disant d'un ton faussement dégagé :

_ "Je vais voir s'il y a un manteau ou un vêtement assez chaud pour remplacer celui que vous avez perdu au bord du fleuve."

Mac fixait toujours le paysage d'un regard vide. 

Une heure plus tard, Harm éteignait le feu et enfilait son chaud manteau, après avoir aidé Mac à s'emmitoufler dans la grosse veste de velours côtelé qu'il lui avait dénichée et dans une épaisse couverture. Les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient parfaitement secs et seules quelques courbatures et l'absence de son propre manteau lui rappelaient le mauvais souvenir de l'avant-veille. Mais pour l'instant la jeune femme était très loin de s'en soucier : elle regardait Harm griffonner un petit mot de remerciements au propriétaire des lieux, en s'excusant platement pour la vitre brisée de la petite cuisine, après quoi il laissa le mot en évidence sur la vieille table bancale et enfila ses gants.

Et ce fut le moment.

Le moment de se dire adieu, au-revoir peut-être.

Le moment de reprendre le cours de sa vie, de retrouver les soucis et les angoisses qui en faisaient le quotidien. De retrouver Mic, Renée, les amis du JAG, le loft de Union Station ou le chien en vacances forcées chez la gardienne de l'immeuble de Georgetown.

Le moment d'abandonner le petit refuge chaleureux qui avait été le leur pendant deux jours, et d'enfouir ce souvenir impérissable au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Le moment de redevenir ceux-là, ceux qu'ils étaient... avant.

Le moment de nier.

Nier tout ce qu'ils avaient été pendant ces quelques heures.

Étrangement, Mac n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Elle aurait cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se retenir mais elle n'eut même pas à le faire : elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. 

Harm lui ouvrit les bras et, en silence, elle s'y blottit. Un instant, ils ne bougèrent plus, un peu gênés dans leur vêtements trop épais et dans cet adieu qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Puis Mac releva la tête, caressa une dernière fois le visage de son compagnon, et l'embrassa longuement. 

Résignée.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut repris sa route dans la neige derrière la silhouette du capitaine, que de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, immobilisées dans leur course par l'air glacé.

· 23 février

Quelque part le long du Yukon

Ouest de Fort Yukon

16h57

_ "Rabb !"

A.J. Chegwidden poussa un long soupir soulagé lorsqu'il reconnu la haute stature de son capitaine de frégate.

Depuis la fin de la matinée, l'amiral suivait leur piste. Accompagné de trois hommes, il avait pris la route qui menait aux villages et, la neige n'étant tombée qu'une seule fois depuis et en trop petite quantité pour pouvoir tout effacer, il y avait retrouvé leurs traces. Bien que la voiture et le camion accidenté aient disparus, il avait découvert des morceaux de ferraille à demi-enfouis et réussit, avec un peu d'imagination, à reconstituer dans l'ensemble ce qui s'était passé trois jours auparavant. 

Et voilà que sans le savoir, il était parti à leur rencontre.

Harm, de son côté, sentit lui aussi un immense poids tomber de ses épaules en reconnaissant la voix familière de l'amiral. Il allongea le pas pour le rattraper, suivi tant bien que mal par une Mac fatiguée, et les deux rescapés furent bientôt entourés par la petite troupe de Chegwidden.

_ "Foutues têtes de mules !" jura ce dernier. "Est-ce que je peux savoir où vous étiez partis ?! J'aurais bien aimé ne pas avoir à venir de Washington jusqu'ici pour vous chercher !

_ Désolé, amiral." lui répondit Harm. "Mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis quelques jours et si vous voulez bien, je crois que nous devrions en parler devant un bon café chaud..."

Chegwidden ne lui répondit pas : il venait d'apercevoir Mac. Toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture, les traits tirés, les yeux cernés et les lèvres sèches, elle lui adressa un sourire terriblement soulagé mais fatigué.

_ "Mac !" s'exclama son supérieur. "Vous êtes dans un état ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

_ J'ai été prendre un bain dans le Yukon... 

_ Je vous demande pardon ?!!!

_ L'eau était un peu fraîche, je dois dire... J'ai dû attraper un rhume." essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

A.J. ouvrait des yeux ahuris.

_ "Rabb ! Qu'avez-vous fait de votre partenaire !

_ Il n'y est pour rien, amiral, au contraire il m'a sauvée la vie... S'il n'avait pas été là pour me tirer de l'eau, c'est moi qui ne serait plus là aujourd'hui."

Mais devant les regards curieux des trois hommes qui accompagnaient A.J., la jeune femme préféra remettre les détails à plus tard.

_ "Je suis assez tentée par la proposition de Harm, monsieur, nous en reparlerons devant un bon café bien chaud."

· 23 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Quartiers du capitaine Rabb et du colonel Mackenzie

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

19h37

Harm et Mac avaient retrouvé avec délices les murs blancs de leurs quartiers et, douchés, délassés, chaudement vêtus d'uniformes propres, ils s'étaient installés l'une devant la table, l'autre sur sa couchette, en attendant qu'on veuille bien leur servir le café promis. Ce fut l'amiral en personne qui leur apporta le plateau, profitant de l'occasion pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec ses deux subordonnés et se faire mettre au courant de toute l'histoire.

_ "Comment vous sentez-vous, colonel ?" demanda-t-il à Mac.

_ "Beaucoup mieux, merci... Mais je déteste plus que jamais l'eau froide !"

_ "Et vous, capitaine ?

_ Je crois qu'on s'en tirera tous les deux avec de bonnes courbatures et un gros rhume. Mac a eu une chance incroyable de s'en sortir à si bon compte !

_ Ce n'était pas de la chance, Harm..." lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard insistant.

L'amiral, qui ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer, préféra réorienter la conversation.

_ "Maintenant, vous allez tout me raconter depuis le début..."

Les doigts autour d'une grosse tasse de café bien chaud, Harm et Mac entreprirent alors à tour de rôle de lui décrire ce qui c'était passé depuis leur arrivée en Alaska. Ils lui racontèrent les premiers jours, où ils s'empêtraient dans une enquête qui n'avançait pas, puis leur tentative pour rejoindre les villages dont tout le monde semblait se ficher éperdument et leur rencontre avec les deux inconnus à l'accent bizarre. Après quoi ils enchaînèrent sur leur seconde tentative, la découverte de la carte géographique, le second camion qui les avait pris en chasse, la course-poursuite, l'accident, l'autre course-poursuite à pieds le long du fleuve. Ils lui racontèrent comment ils avaient réussi, à la longue, à semer leurs poursuivants mais que, ne pouvant désormais plus retourner en arrière, ils avaient du continuer droit devant eux. Jusqu'à la chute de Mac dans l'eau et le refuge qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la petite cabane.

A.J. les écouta sans broncher, haussant à peine un sourcil effaré en entendant l'épisode du plongeon du colonel et la course contre la montre et le froid qui en avait découlé.

_ "Et cette fameuse carte, où est-elle ?" demanda-t-il enfin après que Mac eut conclut leur histoire.

_ "Ici, monsieur." lui répondit Harm en se levant pour aller la chercher dans la poche de son manteau.

Tandis que l'amiral y jetait un oeil, on apporta aux deux rescapés un solide repas sur lequel ils se jetèrent sans plus de façons.

_ "Quelle est votre théorie ?" demanda l'amiral après avoir tourné et retourné le papier.

_ "Vous voulez la version courte ?" plaisanta Harm en avalant un dernier morceau de pain.

_ "Je veux tout.

_ Bien... Alors voilà ce que nous savons : trois villages sont totalement coupés du monde à cause des sabotages commis dans cette base. Ces villages se trouvent géographiquement tous dans la même région et d'après ce que Mac a pu traduire de cette carte, quelque chose de très important se trouve exactement au centre de ces trois points, la seule route qui y mène étant barrée par des étrangers. On nous empêche donc d'y accéder par tous les moyens. Vous me suivez ?

_ Pour l'instant, oui.

_ Imaginez maintenant deux groupes d'hommes. Ennemis si possible. Les uns détiennent cet objet crucial, au centre, et les autres les encerclent et les affament en coupant tous les ponts avec le monde extérieur dans le but probable de les obliger à se rendre et récupérer ainsi ce même objet. Vous me suivez toujours ?

_ Capitaine..." gronda Chegwidden qui s'impatientait.

Harm ne se démonta pas et continua :

_ Eh bien, avec Mac, nous pensons qu'il s'agit probablement de palestiniens et d'israéliens. Toujours d'après ce qu'elle a pu traduire de cette carte, il semblerait qu'un avion se soit crashé dans les montagnes, que ses propriétaires soient venus le récupérer et que les opposants en aient profité pour tenter de se l'approprier.

_ Ou le contraire..." objecta Mac doucement.

_ "Un avion ?" dit l'amiral. "Mais quel est l'intérêt de se disputer un tas de ferraille ? En temps de guerre, si un avion se crashe, il est perdu et c'est tout : on ne monopolise pas autant de monde pour aller le récupérer, même si c'est un Tomcat flambant neuf !

_ C'est là où notre théorie s'arrête, monsieur." lui répondit Harm. "Il y a encore des questions auxquelles nous ne pouvons pas répondre.

_ Et notament pourquoi ces hommes, quels qu'ils soient, n'ont pas fait jouer leurs relations diplomatiques pour obtenir le soutient du gouvernement américain..." ajouta Mac.

_ "Oh non, c'est pas vrai..." s'exclama soudain A.J. en se prenant le visage dans les mains, d'un air soudain épuisé.

Alors que ces deux enquêteurs l'interrogeaient du regard, il redressa la tête et soupira :

_ "Je viens de comprendre ce qui se passe. Je sais pourquoi ils n'osent pas faire appel au gouvernement..."

23 février

Base militaire de Fort Yukon

Quartiers du capitaine Rabb et du colonel Mackenzie

Nord de Fairbanks, Alaska

20h32

L'amiral s'était enfermé dans le bureau du général Davis pour téléphoner depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Il avait dit à Harm et Mac qu'il devait passer un coup de fil très important et qu'il en profiterait pour prévenir le JAG qu'il les avait retrouvés.

_ "Je n'ai pas réussi à les joindre." déclara l'amiral en retrouvant finalement ses deux avocats qui l'attendaient. "Avec le décalage horaire, il doit être plus de minuit à Washington et les bureaux sont fermés depuis longtemps mais j'ai laissé un message sur mon répondeur pour les prévenir que vous alliez bien."

Après avoir discrètement vérifié que personne ne les écoutait, il ferma soigneusement la porte et se rassit à sa place.

_ "Par contre, j'ai réussi à joindre le Pentagone et ils m'ont autorisé à vous mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé chez eux ces derniers temps.

_ Le Pentagone ? Quel est le rapport avec notre affaire ?" s'étonna Harm.

_ "Vous allez comprendre tout de suite. Depuis quelques années, certains de leurs techniciens travaillent sur un nouveau projet : le ICKA, un avion de guerre furtif, assez semblable au Tomcat, mais disposant de différentes technologies de pointe encore jamais utilisées dans ce domaine. Ils en avaient déjà construit plusieurs prototypes et étaient en train de les tester quand ils se sont fait voler leurs plans de construction.

_ Voler ? Comment ça ?" s'exclama Mac. 

_ "Ca... Je n'en sais rien.

_ C'est un peu facile ! A vous entendre, on dirait qu'on parle d'une voiture d'occasion ! Il s'agit quand même du dernier avion hyper-sophistiqué de l'armée américaine, ça ne se vole pas comme ça !"

_ Pas si fort, colonel ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un projet top-secret. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'état-major s'est aperçu qu'un de leurs hommes s'était laissé acheter par les israéliens mais il était trop tard : une copie des plans était déjà partie de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

_ Amiral," intervint Harm, "vous sous-entendez que l'avion qui s'est crashé dans la région est la copie du ICKA réalisée par les israéliens ?

_ Oui. Et c'est pourquoi ils doivent récupérer leur avion sans attirer l'attention du gouvernement américain. D'après le chef d'état-major, que j'ai eu au téléphone, ils ne peuvent pas avoir eu le temps matériel de construire plus d'un avion depuis qu'ils ont reçu les plans. On peut donc supposer que c'est leur unique exemplaire qui s'est crashé et que c'est pourquoi ils veulent à tout prix le récupérer, les israéliens comme les palestiniens.

_ Tout s'explique, maintenant..." murmura Mac.

_ "Oui... Et je dois vous dire que vous avez la reconnaissance éternelle du Pentagone pour avoir découvert tout ça, même si c'est dû à un simple hasard.

_ Ca ne résout pas pour autant leur problème !" objecta Harm. "Les israéliens ont toujours les plans, ils pourront en construire d'autres !

_ Effectivement, mais ça c'est une autre affaire et ce n'est pas à vous de vous en mêler. Votre travail s'arrête là."

Harm et Mac échangèrent un long regard. 

_ "Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?" demanda la jeune femme.

_ "Vous allez rentrer à Washington et reprendre les affaires sur lesquelles vous étiez en train de travailler. Le Pentagone se charge d'envoyer des hommes régler le problème du ICKA. Je suppose que le tout va se faire dans la plus grande discrétion, comme d'habitude..."

Chegwidden se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains derrière le dos. Il avait reprit l'attitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux dans son bureau du JAG.

_ "Je sais que ça doit être frustrant pour vous d'abandonner une affaire comme celle-là au moment où il se passe enfin quelque chose d'important." reprit-il. "Mais on ne vous donne pas le choix. Vous en avez assez fait et vous êtes physiquement trop épuisés pour pouvoir continuer. Je vous donne deux jours de congé et je veux vous voir frais et dispos, prêts à travailler, dès votre retour au JAG.

_ Amiral, "remarqua Harm, "il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas encore résolu et c'est justement ce pourquoi nous étions venus à l'origine : quelqu'un dans cette base travaille pour les israéliens. Les sabotages ne se sont pas fait tout seuls.

_ C'est vrai." enchaîna Mac. "Nous savons maintenant pourquoi ils ont été commis mais pas par qui !"

A.J. soupira. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis laissa tomber : 

_ "Très bien... Restez-donc ici pour le trouver, mais ne mettez personne au courant. Débrouillez-vous pour que cet homme soit emmené au Pentagone sans que personne ici ne sache pourquoi ces sabotages ont eu lieu. Cette affaire doit rester top-secret. C'est compris ?

_ Oui, amiral !" répondirent ses deux subordonnés avec un bel ensemble.

25 février

Aéroport international Baltimore/Washington

Washington, Virginie

19h56

_ "Harm !"

A peine celui-ci avait-il débouché dans le grand hall d'accueil de l'aéroport que Renée lui sautait au cou. Harm trébucha et jeta un regard gêné à Mac.

_ "Alors ? Comment c'était ? Il devait faire un de ces froids, là-bas !

_ Euh... Oui, c'est vrai. Et toi ? Comment vas-t...

_ Mac ! Bonjour ! Ca va mieux, maintenant ?"

Mac sursauta.

_ "Oui, ça va mieux, merci." se força-t-elle à sourire.

_ "Mon dieu ! Quelle angoisse ça a du être de se retrouver sous la glace !

_ Vous savez, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se rendre compte..."

Renée lui jeta un regard apitoyé avant de se rabattre sur Harm.

_ "On y va ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche : je t'ai cuisiné quelque chose et tout va brûler si on ne rentre pas à temps...

_ Nous sommes partis... Mac ? Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène ?

_ Non, merci. Je vais prendre un taxi.

_ Bon... Alors on se voit après-demain ?

_ Bien sûr. Au revoir.

_ Au revoir..."

Renée accrochée à son bras, Harm s'éloigna et sa partenaire se retrouva seule. Mic ne l'attendait pas, il avait été obligé de partir quelques jours en Australie, et seul Jingo serait là pour fêter son retour. A cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit brusquement une grosse boule se coincer dans sa gorge. Elle chercha Harm dans la foule et finit par l'apercevoir, loin devant elle, discutant avec Renée. Pour se consoler, Mac essaya d'imaginer celle-ci en train de cuisiner, brûlant tout, et finissant en désespoir de cause par appeler son traiteur au secours. Cette idée lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et avec un gros soupir elle prit son sac de voyage et sortit de l'aéroport, à la recherche d'un taxi.

26 février

Appartement de Mac

Georgetown, Virginie

09h21

Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Mac le sut avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore à demi inconsciente, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se pencher doucement vers elle. Une odeur d'after-shave. Un souffle tiède sur ses paupières. 

Mac ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Harm penché sur le sien.

_ "... Harm ?" murmura-t-elle.

_ "Chuuut..."

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il l'embrassa.

Possessif. Tendre. Irrésistible.

Sans prendre le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, d'essayer de comprendre, Sarah se cambra, enroula ses bras autour de son amant et l'attira contre elle, lui rendant baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse. Le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau la faisait frémir d'impatience. Elle voulait tout. Elle le voulait, lui.

Mac se réveilla en sursaut. Tremblante, elle réalisa qu'elle avait rêvé et la réalité lui fit encore plus mal : elle était seule. Jingo, qui dormait à ses côtés, ouvrit un oeil et le referma aussitôt en soupirant. S'asseyant alors dans son lit, la jeune femme remonta ses genoux sous son menton et prit quelques minutes pour ravaler l'angoisse qui lui montait une nouvelle fois à la gorge.

_ "Ma pauvre Sarah, la solitude ne te réussit pas..." dit-elle tout haut, en caressant la tête de Jingo. 

Le vieux chien leva la tête et la regarda de ses grands yeux noirs.

Mac se força alors à penser à son travail. Ce sujet lui occupait toujours divinement l'esprit quand elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à sa vie sentimentale. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, elle songea à la dernière journée qu'elle avait passé à la base de Fort Yukon, quand elle avait compris que c'était le lieutenant Morena lui-même qui sabotait régulièrement les avions. Un peu trop jeune, un peu trop influençable, il s'était facilement laissé acheter, surtout quand on lui avait fait croire que par ses actes il aiderait à résoudre enfin le problème de la guerre au Moyen-Orient. Il s'était pris au jeu, croyant devenir un héros... et avait fondu en larmes en avouant ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être l'humiliation aurait-elle été moindre s'il n'avait pas dû avoir à le faire devant Mac elle-même, alors qu'il aurait tellement voulu lui plaire.

Et puis, Harm et Mac avaient fait leurs bagages. Le général Davis s'était encore montré particulièrement froid avec la jeune femme et elle ne s'attendait à rien d'autre, mais lorsqu'elle était finalement montée dans la voiture qui les ramènerait à l'aéroport, elle avait croisé son regard : elle avait su à ce moment-là que, malgré tout, elle l'avait impressionné.

Mac entra dans sa douche. Même son travail était un sujet glissant qui pouvait facilement la faire déraper vers ce à quoi elle ne voulait pas penser. Sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle était beaucoup trop liées entre elles. 

Alors que l'eau brûlante dégringolait sur ses épaules, Mac ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec ce qu'elle avait vécu sur le Yukon. Ou plutôt sous le Yukon. Cette eau qui vous enveloppait d'un seul coup, s'infiltrant partout, vous immobilisant, vous serrant comme un étau. Cette eau qui était soudain devenue plus compacte qu'un bloc de béton et de laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pu se détacher si Harm ne l'en avait pas tirée. 

Harm...

Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à lui mais quoi qu'elle fasse, il revenait toujours. Il était là, partout, jusqu'au plus profond et au plus intime de ses pensées. Il faisait plus partie de sa vie qu'aucun des êtres qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Il faisait presque plus partie de sa vie qu'elle-même.

Un filet d'eau glissa le long de son dos et Mac frissonna sous la caresse. Instantanément, elle s'imagina des mains sur ses épaules, son dos, ses seins, ses hanches. Des milliers de mains virtuelles refaisant les mêmes gestes qu'Harm avait eu pour elle, là-bas, dans la petite cabane.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard rencontra le carrelage blanc de sa douche. La grosse boule qu'elle s'obstinait à refouler était de nouveau là, dans sa gorge, mais cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne chercha pas à lui résister. Elle s'appuya contre le mur carrelé, se laissa glisser sur les genoux, et se mit à pleurer.

12 mars

Bureaux du JAG

Salle du tribunal

Falls Church, Virginie

16h08

_ "Votre Honneur, je voudrais souligner que le major Kandinsky n'avait techniquement pas le temps de..."

Mac n'écoutait même pas. Tandis que Harm développait ses arguments selon la stratégie de défense qui lui était particulière, elle se contentait de l'observer sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il disait. Perdues dans ses pensée, très loin de cette salle de tribunal, la jeune femme ne se souciait plus du tout de l'affaire qu'ils étaient en train de débattre devant le juge.

Quelque chose était définitivement mort, entre eux. Bien sûr, ils continuaient à travailler ensemble, mais l'un comme l'autre ne faisaient plus que semblant de croire encore en leur amitié. En dehors du travail, ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole, sauf pour un vague "au revoir" ou "à demain" jeté du bout des lèvres. Dès que son téléphone sonnait, Mac désespérait que ce soit Harm, qu'il trouve une broutille, une excuse quelconque pour qu'ils puissent échanger quelques mots. Pour qu'ils puissent encore se considérer comme des amis.

Mais non, rien. Rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant ces quatre années ne semblait avoir survécu, c'était comme si tout avait coulé avec elle dans le Yukon et cela avait créé un vide abominable dans la vie de la jeune femme. Alors quant à songer à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, en Alaska...

A force de ruminer ces pensées pendant tout le temps de la plaidoirie, Mac s'était mise dans une humeur massacrante. Elle réagissait à ce trop plein de tristesse par une agressivité démesurée, à la fois déprimée et hargneuse. Elle était tellement lasse qu'elle avait lamentablement perdu son procès et lorsqu'elle vit Harm sortir vainqueur de leur petit duel, elle ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer. Et d'extérioriser sa rancœur, par la même occasion.

_ "Bravo. Vous avez encore une fois gagné la partie..." lui dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Harm, sa mallette sous un bras et sa casquette sous l'autre, laissa passer l'ascenseur qu'il avait appelé et se tourna vers elle :

_ "Ne vous fichez pas de moi, Mac ! Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est vous qui m'avez laissé gagner. C'est à peine si vous vous êtes défendue !... Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Parce que vous vous en souciez ?"

Harm, pris au dépourvu, mit quelques secondes à répondre.

_ "Mais... Mac... Bien sûr que je m'en soucie ! Vous êtes mon amie et je..."

Ce fut l'instant que Mac attendait pour laisser sortir en vrac les mots qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ "Ah ! Parce que maintenant, vous considérez que nous sommes amis ! Je vous ai pourtant trouvé plutôt froid, ces derniers temps, non ? Heureusement que nous travaillons toujours ensemble, ça nous fait au moins un sujet de conversation ! Et puis avec toutes ces politesses militaires que nous sommes obligés de nous dire régulièrement, nous pourrons disserter toute la nuit ! Quelle fantastique amitié !

_ Mac !

_ Oh, ne vous forcez pas à me parler, capitaine, vous pourriez vous déboîter la mâchoire !

_ Mac !!!

_ QUOI ?!

_ ... Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit ou fait qui vous mette dans un état pareil ?

_ RIEN ! Rien du tout et c'est justement ce que je vous reproche ! Vous ne me dites plus rien, vous ne m'approchez plus sauf si vous y êtes obligé ! Vous m'évitez comme une pestiférée... Et vous osez prétendre que nous sommes amis !? Nous n'avons pas la même notion du mot "amitié", je crois..."

Harm ouvrait de grands yeux ahuris mais Mac ne lui donna même pas l'occasion de répondre. Elle s'était déjà éloignée.

12 mars

Appartement de Mac

Georgetown, Virginie

22h42

Recroquevillée sur son canapé, une main caressant distraitement les longues oreilles de Jingo, Mac était de nouveau partie dans ses pensées et, cette fois, c'était à ce que Mic lui racontait qu'elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. 

Finalement, cette façon qu'elle avait eu de se défouler gratuitement sur Harm ne l'avait même pas soulagée. Pire, elle regrettait amèrement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait l'impression que désormais, plus rien ne pourrait jamais rattraper ou excuser ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait volontairement fait mal, lui reprochant en bloc tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu ou su se dire alors qu'elle elle était aussi coupable que lui. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant : elle reproduisait exactement ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son père, qu'elle avait rendu coupable de tous ses problèmes, refusant de voir les efforts qu'il avait fait pour elle et sans lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui n'ait plus la chance de s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, par son silence, pendant toutes ces années. 

Mac eut un petit rire. C'était Harm qui l'avait poussée à aller rencontrer son père, sur son lit de mort, et à affronter en face ce qu'elle avait toujours refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était lui, l'ami de bon conseil, qui l'avait encouragée à pardonner et à qui elle devait d'avoir réussi à le faire et de pouvoir désormais vivre en paix avec le souvenir de son père. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir de nouveau aller frapper chez lui, à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, et se réfugier dans sa cuisine pour lui demander conseil. Mais cette fois c'était lui le principal intéressé.

Mac releva soudain la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

_ "Sarah ! Je te parle !

_ ... Quoi ?... Oh ! Pardon, Mic, je n'écoutais pas ce que tu disais...

_ Ca, je m'en suis rendu compte ! Je te disais qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous...

_ Je dois partir.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je dois aller voir Harm. Je lui a dit des choses horribles, cet après-midi, et je voudrais m'excuser.

_ Mais... Sarah ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

_ Je sais, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Il n'est sûrement pas couché, je le connais.

_ Sarah !"

La jeune femme était déjà allée chercher sa veste et ses clefs de voiture. Mic le regarda faire, ébahi. Et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de sortir qu'il réagit.

_ "Sarah ! Tu as vraiment l'intention d'y aller ?

_ Bien sûr !... Écoute, c'est la moindre des choses ! 

_ Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

_ Non.

_ Par téléphone, alors !

_ Mic, je ne veux pas m'excuser par téléphone, j'aurais trop l'impression de me défiler..."

Le visage de Mic se ferma. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent brusquement mais il se retint de hausser le ton.

_ "Tu seras toujours là pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, tu seras toujours prête à tout pour...

_ Mic ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

_ Et moi, alors ? Je suis quoi, moi ?!!!", cria-t-il soudain en l'attrapant par le bras.

Mais la jeune femme lui jeta un regard glacial et il la lâcha aussitôt. 

12 mars

Appartement de Harm

Nord de Union Station, Virginie

23h16

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir frappé à sa porte que Mac eut soudain un énorme doute. Et si Harm n'était pas seul ? Finalement, avait-elle bien fait de venir ? Est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux de se dépêcher de reprendre cet ascenseur et de rentrer chez elle demander pardon à Mic ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se décider, elle entendait déjà des pas s'approcher de la porte.

_ "Dieu merci, ce ne sont pas les talons aiguilles de Renée..." songea-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

_ "Mac ?"

Celle-ci se mit à bafouiller.

_ "Euh... Harm... Est-ce que je peux... Enfin... Vous êtes seul ?"

Il avait l'air aussi gêné de la voir qu'elle-même de se trouver là.

_ "Oui."

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire, debout, intimidés, puis Harm tressaillit.

_ "Excusez-moi, je... Entrez."

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et ferma la porte derrière elle. Aucune trace de Renée. Mac remarqua même, par les restes de vaisselle sur la table, qu'il avait dîné seul. 

_ "Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du thé, comme d'habitude ?

_ Oui, merci... Comme d'habitude..."

Il s'efforçait de paraître naturel et de ne pas avoir l'air de trop lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant. 

Elle posa sa veste sur un des tabourets de bars de la cuisine, s'assit sur un autre, et regarda Harm s'affairer, faisant bouillir l'eau et débarrassant son assiette pour lui faire de la place. Un silence désagréable s'installa.

_ "Cela fait longtemps que ça ne nous était plus arrivé..." remarqua doucement la jeune femme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ "Quoi donc ? 

_ Boire une tasse de thé ensemble, chez vous, tard le soir... C'était presque devenu une habitude, pendant un moment, vous vous souvenez ?"

Harm sourit à son tour.

_ "C'est vrai... Après le boulot, quand vous veniez ici pour qu'on puisse continuer à travailler...

_ Ou quand l'un de nous avait une grosse crise de déprime et qu'on passait la soirée à en parler..."

Harm la regarda soudain droit dans les yeux.

_ "Ca vous manque ?" demanda-t-il.

_ Honnêtement, oui... Quand j'avais le cafard, votre cuisine était le seul endroit où je trouvais le réconfort dont j'avais besoin."

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

_ "Et maintenant, j'ai peur de perdre mon meilleur ami..." ajouta-elle tout bas.

Harm baissa la tête. Il tenta de s'intéresser à sa bouilloire, attendant désespérément qu'elle se mette à siffler pour pouvoir avoir quelque chose à faire et se donner une contenance. Mais il ne put échapper au sujet embarrassant : Mac revint à l'attaque.

_ "Harm... Je suis venue m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit, tout à l'heure. je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai été injuste, et je... Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais à ce moment-là, mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est que vous tenez une place très importante dans ma vie et je ne veux pas que vous en sortiez. Surtout pas pour une stupide raison comme celle-là. 

_ Les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ça, Mac..." murmura celui-ci.

_ "Je... Je sais, mais..."

La jeune femme soupira encore et se tut. La bouilloire s'était mise à siffler, Harm versa le thé dans les deux grandes tasses qu'il avait sorti et, sans un mot, chacun plongea le nez dans le liquide parfumé.

Mac regrettait déjà d'être venue. Elle aurait dû préparer son discours avant, remanier ses arguments ou ses contre-attaques de la même façon que si elle avait été devant une dizaine de jurés, car alors elle ne serait pas restée si terriblement silencieuse. Elle ne s'était bien sûr pas attendue à retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait connu dans cette petite cabane perdue dans la neige, mais celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle en ce moment était soudain devenu plus froid et plus lointain que pouvaient l'être les glaces de l'Alaska. Le Harm qu'elle connaissait semblait s'être enfoui quelque part, très loin. Mac ne savait plus quoi dire et ne put que répéter :

_ "Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami..."

A son grand étonnement, Harm se mit lui aussi à soupirer.

_ "Mac... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour en arriver là ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Mais on a intérêt à ne pas descendre plus bas, sinon on va s'échouer définitivement.

_ Comme un sous-marin qui n'arrive plus à remonter...

_ Ou un Tomcat..."

Harm sourit à l'allusion. Mais son sourire était triste.

_ "Permission de parler franchement, colonel ?" demanda-t-il.

_ "La franchise est justement ce qui nous manque cruellement, en ce moment, Harm. Permission accordée.

_ Il y a quelque chose entre nous que nous avons perdu et que nous ne pourrons jamais retrouver. Nous avons choisi des chemins qui nous sépareront fatalement, un jour ou l'autre, même si nous réussissons un moment à marcher côte à côte.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que justement nous avons choisi deux chemins au lieu d'un seul ?

_ Oui..."

Harm avait parlé tranquillement, simplement, d'une voix égale et douce, mais ces mots étaient pires qu'un arrêt de mort. Il avait raison et la scène de jalousie que Mic lui avait faite juste avant qu'elle vienne en était la meilleure preuve. Malgré tous leurs efforts, rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant. Elle avait sa vie avec Mic, il avait la sienne avec Renée, et au fil des années ils auraient de moins en moins de temps à se consacrer l'un à l'autre.

Mais c'était sans compter que Mac en avait assez de se résigner et qu'elle préférait abattre sur la table sa dernière carte.

_ "Harm... Est-ce que vous croyez que... Est-ce que..."

Elle hésita. Elle se demanda si elle avait le droit d'y croire. Elle était persuadée que non, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter à l'eau.

_ "Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il est trop tard ?... Je veux dire... Vous ne connaissez pas un petit chemin de traverse que l'on pourrait emprunter à la dernière minute ?"

Ce fut au tour d'Harm d'hésiter. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il murmura :

_ "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, exactement, Mac ?..."

La question.

Une fois encore, elle allait rester muette. Une fois encore, elle allait lui bafouiller qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots, comme le jour où il avait quitté le JAG et qu'elle avait été incapable de le retenir. Et pourtant, les mots étaient bien là, tapis au fond de sa gorge, prêts à sortir. 

Un seul d'entre eux suffisait. 

Un mot. 

Une syllabe.

Et tout pourrait enfin commencer.

Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent. Le thé refroidissait dans les tasses. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, au dessus de la table, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant. 

Le temps semblait s'être accroché aux bord des lèvres de la jeune femme, n'attendant plus que ce simple son, presque une note de musique, pour reprendre son cours normal.

Harm, de nouveau, souffla. Très bas :

_ "Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?..."

Et bien que la voix de Mac se soit faite un peu rauque, le mot sortit tout seul, tranquillement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_ "Vous."

12 mars

Appartement de Mac

Georgetown, Virginie

23h02

Pendant un long moment, Mic n'avait plus pensé à rien. Longtemps il avait espéré que Sarah ferait demi-tour, mais en vain. Le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était finalement arrivé : Sarah lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il passait en deuxième position, après Harm. 

Et ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Il restait là, avachi sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains, se demandant encore comment il en était arrivé à ce point.

Il y avait tellement cru. Il avait été tellement sûr de lui, sûr de réussir à lui faire oublier son foutu capitaine de frégate, sûr de pouvoir un jour l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Mais elle lui échappait. Tout doucement. Inexorablement.

Elle lui était devenue de plus en plus étrangère, surtout depuis son retour de l'Alaska. Au début, il avait mis son comportement sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'état d'épuisement moral dans lequel il l'avait retrouvée. Mais son humeur ne s'était pas arrangée avec le temps, bien au contraire, et Mic avait fini par se douter qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit et que quelque chose s'était passé, là-bas.

Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer.

12 mars

Appartement de Harm

Nord de Union Station, Virginie

23h23

Enfin. Il était là. 

Celui qu'elle croyait avoir perdu pour toujours était soudain réapparut et à présent c'étaient ses yeux, à la couleur si indéfinissable, qui la fixaient.

Harm. Le vrai.

Durant une interminable minute, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent faire un geste, oubliant presque de respirer. Mac avait tout d'abord sentit un immense poids tomber de ses épaules mais, maintenant, ce silence pesant devenait presque pire à supporter.

_ "Je... Je croyais... Mic..." commença Harm en détournant les yeux.

Mac secoua la tête.

_ "Je sais ce que vous croyiez. Je l'ai cru, moi aussi."

Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de son partenaire.

_ "Harm..." murmura-t-elle, "Nous nous pouvons pas avoir fait l'amour comme nous l'avons fait et décider ensuite de tout oublier. J'ai essayé, pourtant, mais c'est impossible..."

Harm releva la tête et soutint son regard mais il ne répondit pas.

_ "J'ai besoin de vous..." ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. 

Le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée leur fit brusquement tourner la tête.

_ "Bonsoir, mon amour !"

Renée venait d'ouvrir la porte et de faire son entrée. Aussitôt, Mac se recula brusquement en arrière et Harm faillit tomber de son tabouret dans sa précipitation à se lever.

_ "Re... Renée !" bafouilla-t-il, complètement paniqué.

Celle-ci, qui commençait déjà à retirer son manteau, aperçut alors Mac et son visage se figea.

_ "Je dérange, peut-être ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

_ "Je... Non !... Bien sûr que non !... Tu...Enfin, je..."

Harm était au désespoir.

A mi-chemin entre les deux femmes, il ne savait absolument pas quelle attitude adopter, ni que dire pour se sortir de l'embarras. Et tandis qu'il piétinait sur place, sans savoir vers qui se tourner, un silence insupportable tomba lourdement.

Mac avait tourné la tête. Bouleversée, elle tentait désespérément de se contrôler et de se composer un visage neutre, mais les sentiments se bousculaient en elle et elle se sentait au bord des larmes. Maintenant que Renée était là, elle avait l'impression que tout était fini. 

Elle avait tenté sa chance. 

Elle avait perdu.

_ "C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui est bien plus à sa place, ici, que moi." reprit finalement la réalisatrice.

_ "Renée, écoute... C'est... Non, c'est idiot de dire ça, c'est..." tenta Harm avec un petit rire gêné qui sonnait complètement faux.

_ "Ce n'est pas la peine de te chercher d'excuses, Harm. Tu aurais pu au moins avoir l'honnêteté de me le dire tout de suite.

_ Renée ! Mac et moi sommes amis depuis toujours et... et..."

Harm s'arrêta là. La réalisatrice lui jeta un long regard perçant, comme pour le sonder, et il y eu de nouveau un silence. 

Finalement, Renée remit son manteau sur ses épaules.

_ "Je crois que tu sais où me trouver." grinça-t-elle.

_ "Euh... Renée... Je... Ecoute..."

Mais celle-ci, la tête haute, avait déjà pivoté sur elle-même en claquant des talons, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un regard meurtrier sur Mac.

Harm ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Complètement figé, il se contenta de regarder la porte se refermer brutalement.

Mac, toujours assise sur son tabouret de bar, ne savait plus quoi dire. Pendant une seconde, elle avait été absolument persuadée que Harm se mettrait à courir pour rattraper Renée, pour la retenir.

Mais non. Il était toujours là et à présent c'est elle qu'il regardait.

Pour la première fois, elle eut l'étrange sensation d'exister enfin à ses yeux. Non pas comme la meilleure amie, la confidente qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui, mais comme une femme qu'il était susceptible de séduire.

_ "Mac et moi sommes amis depuis toujours, c'est ça ?" avança-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide, en reprenant ses mots.

Harm revint vers elle.

_ "Les meilleurs amis du monde...

_ ... Amis ?

_ Oui."

Et les espoirs de la jeune femme de s'effondrer à nouveau. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser : ce qu'elle croyait lire dans ses yeux et ce qu'il lui disait n'avaient rien en commun. 

Elle avait tellement espéré qu'il dise le contraire.

Mais cette fois, c'était fini : elle en avait assez. Assez d'hésiter, assez de ne pas savoir quoi penser, assez de devoir sans cesse cheminer sur un fil sans savoir de quel côté elle allait tomber, assez de lui crier silencieusement des réponses qui ne venaient pas. 

Assez de cette relation en dents de scie qui ne menait à rien.

Elle baissa les yeux, et fit mine d'attraper son manteau.

_ "Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir eu une bonne idée en venant ici..." remarqua-t-elle doucement. "Après tout, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Renée va vous en vouloir un bon moment maintenant et...

_ Je m'en moque."

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Elle se retourna vers Harm. 

Il était extraordinairement sérieux.

_ "Je m'en moque, Sarah. Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris : c'est vous que je veux."

12 mars

Immeuble de Harm

Nord de Union Station, Virginie

23h25

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en sécurité dans l'ascenseur, que Renée abandonna le masque de dignité froissée qu'elle s'était collé sur le visage. Les traits défaits, le cœur battant et les lèvres tremblantes, elle poussa plusieurs gros soupirs successifs pour ravaler ses larmes. Ce qu'elle ne réussit même pas à faire.

Elle le savait. Depuis le début, elle avait senti qu'elle arrivait comme un obstacle entre Harm et sa partenaire. Mais à la longue, Harm lui avait tellement bien fait comprendre que Mac n'était qu'une amie qu'elle avait fini par le croire. Ou plutôt, par enfoncer à grand coup de chaussure les doutes qui naissaient en elle.

La politique de l'autruche. Elle ne voyait que ce qu'elle voulait voir.

Une fois arrivée dans sa voiture, Renée sortit un mouchoir en papier de son sac et tenta de corriger le maquillage qui coulait.

Elle ne supportait pas l'échec. Sa liaison avec Harm y était peut-être vouée dès le départ, mais par dessus tout, elle ne supportait pas d'avoir le rôle de la perdante. Dans toutes les relations qu'elle avait eues auparavant, c'était toujours elle qui partait, et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un homme puisse un jour la quitter pour une autre femme.

Les ongles enfoncés dans le cuir du volant, Renée prit encore quelques secondes pour essuyer une larme, rejeter nerveusement une mèche de cheveux en arrière, et fit démarrer en trombes le moteur de sa voiture.

12 mars 

Appartement de Harm

Nord de Union Station, Virginie

23h28

Ils avaient mis quatre ans pour en arriver là. Quatre longues années.

En la voyant, comme ça, assise devant lui à la place qu'elle occupait toujours, Harm avait d'un seul coup décidé de se regarder en face. Il était fou de cette femme, même s'il avait passé toutes ces années à se persuader du contraire. Quant à ce qu'ils avaient vécu en Alaska...

Quand il y réfléchissait, c'était pourtant très simple : Mac était la seule femme avait qui il se sentait capable de tout partager. Elle était tellement différente de toutes celles qui avaient traversé sa vie. Elle le connaissait par cœur, comme personne avant elle. C'était d'elle dont il avait besoin et quoi qu'il ait pu faire pour le nier, l'évidence était là. 

Devant lui. 

Assise sur ce tabouret.

_ "Sarah..."

Il vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle et lui prit les mains.

_ "Je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris. Nous avons été amis pendant plus de quatre ans et nous le resterons toujours... Mais... Ca ne devrait pas nous empêcher de..."

Il avait toujours autant de mal avec les mots. Même alors qu'il se décidait enfin à les dire, il avait l'impression d'être un gamin qui apprend à parler. 

_ "... D'être amants ?" murmura Mac du bout des lèvres.

_ Oui... Et même plus que ça."

Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, Harm prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation que lorsqu'il avait sauté en parachute pour la première fois. 

Il se jeta dans le vide.

_ "Sarah, est-ce que vous voulez m'épouser ?"

23 mai

Hôtel particulier "Creek Mary"

Dans une chambre au premier étage

Banlieue de Richmond, Virginie

09h57

_ "Capitaine, attendez ! Vous allez oublier votre épée..."

Heureusement que Bud était là pour lui faire penser à tout, parce qu'aujourd'hui, Harm avait décidément la tête ailleurs. 

Il attacha l'épée à sa ceinture et s'inspecta une dernière fois dans le miroir. Son uniforme blanc à col Mao, impeccablement coupé, ne faisait pas un faux pli. Ses ailes dorées étaient accrochées bien en évidence sur sa poitrine, avec quelques autres insignes, et ses épaulettes arboraient fièrement son nouveau grade de capitaine de vaisseau. Harm mit sa casquette et s'adressa un petit sourire satisfait, après quoi il claqua des talons et quitta la pièce. 

Le lieutenant le rattrapa dans le couloir.

_ "Capitaine !... Vos gants !

_ Oh !... Merci Bud."

Juste avant de descendre l'escalier, Harm marqua soudain une pose. Il essaya une fois de plus de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. 

Après avoir passé tant de temps à tenter de la faire changer d'avis, il allait finalement assister au mariage de sa meilleure amie. Il allait la voir dans une somptueuse robe blanche s'avancer dans l'allée, entre deux rangées d'invités, au bras de l'amiral Chegwidden. C'était effectivement lui qui allait tenir le rôle qu'aurait dû remplir son père s'il avait été encore de ce monde et Harm se souvint avec amusement de sa réaction lorsque Mac le lui avait demandé, quelques semaines auparavant. A.J. avait été catégorique : il lui était impensable que la jeune femme soit menée à l'autel par un autre que lui. Et sous la brusquerie de sa réponse, Harm avait deviné une certaine fierté.

Tout en enfilant ses gants, il jeta distraitement un regard aux quelques portraits accrochés sur les murs. C'était Mac qui avait choisi ce petit hôtel particulier pour célébrer son mariage et elle l'avait volontairement voulu discret car la cérémonie en elle-même ne prétendait pas à une grande réception. Seuls un peu de famille et quelques amis intimes avaient étés invités, une petite trentaine de personnes en tout. 

Un moment, Harm regarda sans la voir une femme en robe bleue encadrée sur le mur, puis poussa un profond soupir, releva le menton et commença à descendre les marches.

23 mai

Hôtel particulier "Creek Mary"

Dans une autre chambre

Banlieue de Richmond, Virginie

09h57

Harriet sortit délicatement la robe de sa housse protectrice et la tint à bout de bras pour ne pas la froisser. Mac, un peu émue, s'approcha et l'observa un instant.

C'était le grand jour.

Et elle avait l'intention d'en déguster chaque instant.

_ "Attention, il ne faut pas que les petites épingles s'accrochent dans vos cheveux..." lui dit Harriet tout en l'aidant à la passer.

Après quelques contorsions, Mac se sentit enfin à l'aise. La robe était très cintrée mais, une fois correctement enfilée, elle était sommes toutes plutôt confortable. 

En revanche, Harriet fut intransigeante. Sans aucune pitié, elle serra au maximum les rubans du bustier corseté.

_ "Harriet ! Doucement !" protesta Mac en reprenant son souffle.

_ "Il faut ce qu'il faut, vous savez !" lui répondit celle-ci. 

Et tandis qu'elle finissait de déployer et de défroisser les pans de la robe, elle ajouta avec un sourire :

_ "Mais je vous promets que vous allez être tellement belle que votre mari ne va pas s'en remettre..."

_ "Mon mari..." murmura Mac après un silence.

Et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, après être passée entre les mains d'Harriet, elle s'admira un long moment dans le grand psyché de la chambre. 

Elle avait choisi une robe toute simple, en soie sauvage d'un blanc crème. Un bustier généreusement décolleté sur la poitrine, les épaules et le dos cintrait sa taille et les pans de la robe prenaient le temps de souligner les courbes de ses hanches avant de s'évaser largement vers le bas, rejoignant au passage les quelques plis délicatement froncés au creux de ses reins. Aucunes dentelles ou volants superflus ne venaient gâter la simplicité de la robe, uniquement relevée sur le bustier par quelques broderies discrètes. 

A son cou, la jeune femme avait accroché un fin collier de platine et elle portait, en guise de bouquet, une gerbe tombante de feuilles et de narcisses, qui ajoutaient à l'ensemble une touche colorée de vert sombre et de pourpre. Quant au voile, elle avait finalement décidé de l'ignorer, préférant relever ses cheveux en arrière pour y piquer quelques fleurs, et elle avait même été jusqu'à pimenter le creux de son décolleté avec un délicat narcisse, blanc au cœur écarlate.

Dans le miroir, Mac jeta un regard à Harriet, derrière elle. Celle-ci lui jetait des regards admiratifs et envieux, et semblait soudain avoir furieusement envie de se marier une seconde fois.

Mac se retourna et lui adressa un sourire. Elle était désormais prête à rejoindre la petite église, et l'homme qui l'y attendait.

23 mai

Eglise de Saint Nicolas

Banlieue de Richmond, Virginie

11h02

Harm patientait depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Il avait préféré arriver un peu en avance, même si la petite église dans laquelle allait se dérouler la cérémonie ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes en voiture.

Les invités arrivaient peu à peu. Bud, qui devait être un des témoins, était en grande conversation avec l'amiral Chegwidden et son amie Sidney, tandis que Tiner, Galindez et la petite Chloé ne cessaient de rentrer et de sortir en attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de la mariée. 

Enfin, Harriet entra et rejoignit son mari, signifiant par là que Mac était elle aussi arrivée et qu'elle attendait probablement dehors. L'amiral se hâta aussitôt de sortir la retrouver.

Harm lui aussi rejoignit sa place. Et sentit une grosse boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac.

Il avait désespérément redouté ce jour. Persuadé qu'il devrait à ce moment faire le deuil de sa meilleure amie et accepter de la voir partir avec un autre. Persuadé qu'il la perdrait pour toujours malgré le fait qu'ils continueraient à travailler ensemble. Persuadé que ce serait pour lui une journée insupportable, à faire constamment semblant d'être heureux pour elle alors qu'il avait envie de lui hurler de renoncer.

Mais il l'avait aussi désespérément attendu. 

Parce que, finalement, les choses ne se présentaient pas du tout comme il les avaient imaginées.

C'était le mariage de Mac. Et c'était lui qu'elle épousait. 

Lui qui se tenait à cet instant debout près de l'autel, et vers lui que la jeune femme s'avançait, conduite par l'amiral.

Dieu, qu'elle était belle... 

... Sarah...


End file.
